Del odio al matrimonio, solo hay un paso
by bellpasar
Summary: <html><head></head>Un plan diseñado para acabar con sus enemigos, mediante una boda falsa, termino convirtiéndose en el más extraño y efectivo arreglo de paz para los dos clanes ninjas más poderosos, al ser descubierto...esta la razón por la que jamas debes confiar en los hombres que se hacen los tontos. Advertencia yaoi, mpreg.</html>
1. De la guerra al matrimonio

_**Éste capítulo es más para disfrutas y reír, viene con calificación M pero debió ser más una T, podrán darse de porque a continuación.**_

**_Advertencias_**_**: Lemon.**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masaki. **_

_**La linda imagen de la portada tampoco es mía, solo la tome prestada porqué me pareció que quedaba muy bien con éste fic.**_

_**###########################################################################################**_

Algunas ideas de su padre eran malas, otras geniales, pero ninguna tan estúpida como esta, fingir un tratado de paz y una alianza con los Senju mediante un matrimonio arreglado, entre Harashima y una mujer del clan Uchiha, con los escasas que eran las niñas ningún padre quería arriesgar a sus hijas en esa misión, por lo que cayó sobre él plan de hacerse pasar por una mujer y matar al Senju en su noche de bodas, estaba más que sorprendido cuando éste acepto demostrando que el hombre era un tonto de los grandes, los Uchiha ocuparon para la boda una tradición muy antigua y en desuso, en la cual la novia no podía ver al novio hasta que se casaran, usando como excusa que era para mantener la pureza de la futura esposa.

Es por eso que estaba aquí escoltado por sus mejores soldados, luciendo un vestido de novia disfrazado bajo los afeites que las mujeres le pusieron, lo único que le preocupaba es que pusieron más entusiasmo del debido y absolutamente todo lo que llevaba hasta la ropa interior era de mujer, esa opción había sido escogida sobre la ilusión, porque eso le daría más confianza al Senju ingenuo, fue cuando diviso a su prometido Madara entorno los ojos, como siempre su ex-amigo de la infancia estaba envuelto en un aura depresiva mostrando una increíble falta de dignidad, al pararse frente a él, debió sospechar que algo iba muy mal, cuando al verlo el ninja se animo de inmediato mostrándose demasiado alegre.

La ceremonia se llevo acabo de inmediato, aunque la preocupación del cuervo aumentaba sustancialmente con la felicidad del Senju, cuando la ceremonia término fue llevado a la habitación que presumiblemente era la de Hashirama, solo tenía que resistir la tentación de matar al idiota, hasta que éste estuviera muy confiado, sin embargo le tomo desprevenido cuando lo vio desnudarse por completo como si nada y se acerco a él, solo un poco más cerca y podría matarlo, lo que sucedió a continuación lo tomo por sorpresa, en una falta de definición por la rapidez el hombre estaba encima de él sosteniéndolo por las muñecas con su mokuton que se encargo de sellar también puertas y ventanas, mientras le decía.

— ¡Oye Madara no crees que es maravilloso! ¡Con nuestro matrimonio las guerras en nuestros clanes terminaran para siempre, por fin podremos fundar nuestra aldea y cumplir nuestros sueños!

El cuervo se atraganto ante estas palabras y se lo quedo viendo con ira el peli- café, lo había descubierto quien sabe desde cuando, no habiendo razón para fingir le pregunto.

— ¿Desde cuándo te enteraste que era yo, el que iba bajo este disfraz? El Senju se froto la nuca sonriendo

—Lo supe desde que te vi.

— ¡¿Y aun así dejaste que la ceremonia continuara y te casaste conmigo!? ¡Tonto, idiota, cabeza hueca! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que este fue un plan urdido para matarte!?—Hashirama seguía sonriente, mientras se felicitaba por dentro por haber engrosado el sello en puertas y ventanas para que no se escucharon los gritos del Uchiha, se encogió de hombros y le respondió.

—Bueno si, pero cuando consumemos el matrimonio, no importara mucho y nuestros clanes se unirán en la paz que tanto ansiamos—Madara abrió los ojos enormemente, debía ser algún tipo de broma o por lo menos esperaba que lo fuera, enfureciéndose más le grito.

—¡Deja de bromear, los dos somos hombres eso es imposible!

—Eso no cambia nada y que los dos seamos hombres no imposibilita nuestra unión ¿O es que no me encuentras atractivo?—dijo el peli-café deprimiéndose nuevamente, el peli-negro entorno los ojos, centrando su vista en su ex -amigo de la infancia arrepintiéndose de inmediato el hombre era alto de musculatura muy definida, sus ojos bajaron lentamente tragando grueso después de ver la impresionante virilidad del hombre como se supone que "eso" podría acomodarse dentro de él, cuando lo miro a la cara vio al hombre sonriente, ojos ardieron rojos de ira, empezando a gritar nuevamente.

—¡Me engañaste desgraciado, imbécil, arrogante! ¡Espera que me suelte y ya verás, te voy a matar Hashirama juro que no quedara nada de ti!—empezó a retorcerse con violencia preocupando al peli-castaño ya que el hombre podría lastimarse seriamente, usando su jutsu hizo que los tobillos del pelinegro también quedaran atados, con calma se acerco al Uchiha que quería fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Mira Madara, tú me gustas y esto es por el bien de nuestros clanes si yo no te gusto, piensa que esto acabara con las muertes innecesarias de tus hombres, ya no habrá más familias desgarradas y por fin podremos vivir en paz.

— ¡¿Acaso crees que voy a caer en esa mentira deja de intentar persuadirme!? ¡No soy como esos idiotas que te siguen y si te gusto tanto, entonces suéltame!

—No puedo, vas querer intentar matarme o escapar y no voy a dejar a que eso pase, con una sonrisa de niño inocente el Senju se sentó al lado del Uchiha esperando expectante por unos minutos, hasta que por fin le pregunto cansado de esperar— ¿Y…no piensas terminar tu ilusión? Pensé que te habrías cansado de mantenerla.

—Idiota no puedo esto es un disfraz no una ilusión —apenas salieron esa palabras de su boca el peli-negro se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, la mirada del otro hombre era como la de un niño en una tienda de dulces donde regalaban muestras gratis.

—¿Quieres decir que todo es real?— dijo el Senju entusiasmado, con cuidado retiro el velo Madara agradeció al cielo que las mujeres no se hubieran excedido y le hubieran maquillado el rostro, aunque no estaba seguro si la mirada de veneración de Harashima era algo bueno, supo que no cuando este dijo.

—Me alegro que no te hayas maquillado, me gustas más así al natural—diciendo esto las manos del Senju bajaron al kimono no teniendo otra opción corto el cinturón con un pequeño kunai y abrió el kimono cuando terminó, miro entre asombrado y entusiasmado la pequeña bata blanca viendo a Madara le dijo— ¿Te vestiste así para mí?

— ¡No seas idiota!—Exclamo avergonzado el Uchiha— las mujeres se excedieron en el disfraz.

— ¡Entonces debo agradecerle por este gran regalo! ¿Me pregunto qué les gustara, no sabes cuáles son sus cosas favoritas Mada?

— ¡¿Porque crees que te diría algo como eso!? ¡Y deja de decirme Mada que no soy tu mascota!

—Muy bien cariño—el peli-negro entorno los ojos ante la densidad del otro hombre, su abstracción no duro mucho tiempo en cuando se dio cuenta que éste abrió la bata blanca de par en par dejándolo expuesto, a excepción del kunai sujeto a su pierna no llevaba nada más, trago grueso mientras levanto la vista asustándose ante la mirada de lujuria en los ojos de Harashima y más ante sus palabras.

—Tan hermoso, tan bello—diciendo esto el Senju, empezó a poner pequeños besos en la clavícula y en el cuello del peli-negro, éste estaba petrificado ante el hecho de que le estuviera sucediendo esto, no solo falló con la misión, para colmo de males iba a perder su virginidad a manos de otro hombre, estaba a punto de darle un pedazo de su mente y una mordiscó cuando una holeada de placer lo golpeo de repente, provocando que un gemido se escapara de sus labios lo reprimió de inmediato, luchando por ignorar al hombre y las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Por su parte Hashirama se encontraba besando suavemente las pequeñas prominencias rosadas alternándose de cuando en cuando fue cuando empezó a chuparlas, que escucho el gemido del hombre, sonriendo con picardía empezó a bajar suavemente besando el abdomen plano y tonificado, el hueso de la cadera, los muslos, las pantorrillas después siguió con la otra pierna deteniéndose frente a la prueba indiscutible de que no le resultaba indiferente a su ahora esposo, con suavidad colocó un besó y succiono suavemente una de las esferas arrancando un grito de pasión enloquecida de Madara cuyo Sharingan empezó a girar, se olvido de todo, clan, guerra y todo lo demás cuando sintió su virilidad cubierta por el calor sofocante y húmedo que era la boca de su esposo, luchó contra el agarre de las esposas cuando sintió los labios del hombre en los suyos, su lengua rosando sus labios rogando la entrada.

El Senju se sorprendió cuando el beso fue correspondido, fue la señal para soltar el jutsu que sostenía tanto los tobillos y las muñecas del hombre joven, que se aferro a él, con una fuerza y necesidad que lo dejo sin aliento, muy pronto estaban luchando por el control con toda la pasión de sus cuerpos, por su fuerza y tamaño Hashirama se encontró pronto en la cima besando a su esposo que se encontraba un poco exhausto para dar pelea y maldiciendo la resistencia del Senju en sus pocos momentos de lucidez.

Recordando algo el peli-cafe se separo de su esposo no podía entrar a lo bruto, conteniendo su deseo se levanto en busca del regalo de su madre para su noche de bodas se supone, que era un aceite para que su esposa le frotara la espalda y le diera un masaje que lo ayudaría a hacerla concebir muchos hijos, besaría a su madre más tarde el regalo, aunque no iba a frotarlo precisamente en la espalda, con nerviosismo coloco una cantidad bastante generosa de aceite en la palma de su mano, recubriendo su miembro con la mezcla, sin apartar la vista de su esposo se volvió acostar sobre él y lo beso apasionadamente, para distraerlo del dedo que se abrió paso por apretado haz de músculos.

Madara recobro la conciencia de la situación apenas el dedo atravesó su entrada, no se supone que deberían estar haciendo esto, en estos momentos uno de ellos debería de estar muerto, no haciendo el amor como una pareja de amantes, su breve lucidez se perdió cuando Hashirama por casualidad dio el con el pequeño grupo de nervios en su interior que le hizo arquearse de placer, feliz por su descubrimiento el hombre, empezó a golpear una y otra vez ese punto introduciendo después dos y por ultimo tres dedos, no pudiendo resistir más, se introdujo de un solo golpe en la opresión caliente que le dio la bienvenida, el movimiento brusco le arranco un grito al peli-negro que trato de adaptarse a la extraña sensación, después de un minuto empezó a sentir el empuje lento pero sinuoso, dándose cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás, Madara soltó un gruñido y fastidiado le grito.

—Déjate de tonterías no soy una mujer soy un ninja, muéstrame que tan poderos eres Senju—Hashirama rió cuando se dio cuenta que el carácter del Uchiha había vuelto, si su amor quería ver su poder se lo mostraría, un golpeteo rítmico rápido preciso y continuo ataco una y otra la próstata del Uchiha el cual fue escalando en intensidad y fuerza con cada minuto que pasaba, al final el peli-negro solo se sentía una piel sin hueso, mientras el Senju seguía atacando sin piedad el haz de nervios en su interior sus últimas palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia fueron.

—Te odio, te matare, juro que lo hare—la respuesta de Harashima fue.

—Sí, yo también te amo mi amor.

Una hora más tarde Tobirama rompió la puerta de la habitación, a estas alturas su hermano debía haber matado al espía, no entendía porque tardaba tanto, sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa y se volteo de inmediato, ahora el matrimonio no podía ser disuelto, Izuna ingreso en la habitación seguido de su padre preparado para morir de ser necesario, cayendo desmayado en los brazos de Tobirama al fijarse en la escena, mientras el padre trataba de articular cualquier palabra, Butsuma entro dispuesto a destruir a los miembros del clan Uchiha aduciendo traición y también se quedo mudo. Realista como era Tobirama saco a sus padres afuera, a la vez que llamo a uno de sus hombres ordenándole que pusieran al joven Uchiha en su habitación, los términos de la alianza tendrían que discutirse, pero antes de todo, tomo una de las tantas sabanas que quedaron el piso a causa de la furia amatoria del matrimonio y los tapo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su hermano debería ser más discreto en su dormir, ver su trasero desnudo mientras yacía sobre su pareja sería un trauma imborrable para cualquiera de los involucrados.

Tajima estaba consternado, el mayor de sus hijos había fayado, no solo eso lo habían arruinado con ira que iba creciendo, observo al jefe del clan Senju, que lo miraba también muy irritado no pudiendo contenerse más grito.

— ¡Tu hijo arruino a mi hijo! ¡Como piensas, compensarme por esta humillación!

— ¡Tú mismo atrajiste la humillación sobre tu casa, al mandar al mayor de tus hijos como cebo para cazar al mío! ¿Ho es que lo hiciste, porque sabes que tiene esas tendencias y quisiste pervertir al mío?

—Viste el mokuton allí padre y conoces el corazón del mayor de tus hijos, lo hecho, hecho esta—dijo Tobirama entrando.

El líder del clan Senju apretó su sien, debió saberlo miro a Uchiha que hervía de rabia, ahora su hijo mayor moriría sin descendencia, recayendo todo el cargo de preservar su línea de sangre, sobre Tobirama por lo que lo dejo sorprendido, las palabras del padre de Madara.

— ¡El primer hijo varón que tengan deberá llevar el apellido Uchiha…también la primera niña! ¡Es la compensación que exijo! El hombre miro al Uchiha, preguntándose si los ojos ya lo habían enloquecido, la total seriedad en la mirada de Taijma le confirmo que sí, Tobirama intervino para confirmar la locura del Uchiha.

—Ellos dos son hombres, eso es más que imposible.

—Los hombres del clan Uchiha pueden concebí r si son…errr…reciben la simiente de otro hombre es un modo de supervivencia para nuestro clan, una adaptación, si lo quieren ver así.

— ¡Es un locura! Nunca hemos podido comprobar algo como eso.

— ¿Acaso alguna vez han podio atrapar a un Uchiha con vida?... ¡No me digan que ustedes!

—No somos animales—intervino Tobirama—nunca emplearíamos esos métodos tan poco honorables con los derrotados, solo que es algo difícil de creer, un hombre no está hecho para concebir—casi sintió un dolor de cabeza, al pensar que todo este tiempo estaban peleando prácticamente con mujeres guerreras.

El hombre se calmo —Y nunca lo hubieran descubierto, si no fuera por lo engorroso de la situación jamás lo hubiera dicho, preferimos matarnos antes que nuestros enemigos se enteren de nuestro secreto, seriamos cazados hasta el exterminio, para obligar a nuestros hombres a llevar la simiente de otro hombre, perdiendo nuestro orgullo como guerreros y como hombres.

Butsuma suspiro eso explicaría la ferocidad del clan, a lo mejor los hombres sentían que estaba luchando contra posibles violadores y aun el niño más pequeño representaba una futura amenaza para ellos, probablemente en su situación haría lo mismo, de pronto abrió los ojos con la realización, el Uchiha había asegurado que su hijo ya estaba embarazado ¿Cómo podía ser? Con los ojos llenos de sospechas miro a Tajima preguntándole.

— ¿Como sabes que tu hijo, podría llevar la descendencia del mío?— El Uchiha respondió hablando con desagrado del asunto.

—Tú hijo es poderoso, aunque odio admitirlo y los Uchiha amamos el poder, la capacidad de concebir viene con un truco, el hombre debe desear, de disfrutar del acto sexual, eso evita que un niño venga de una posible violación o fuera de los miembros del clan…y después de lo que pude ver, mi hijo disfruto demasiado del encuentro, no me extrañaría para nada que mi primer nieto ya hubiera sido concebido.

—Ustedes ocultan a su jóvenes, que nacen con esa capacidad—No era una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Tobirama.

—Nadie iría al campo de batalla de saberlo, los hombres de más de 18 lo saben y se enfrentan con valentía, utilizando toda su capacidad contra sus enemigos, pero mi hijo solo tiene 16, esto lo tomara por sorpresa sobre todo cuando su barriga empiece a crecer.

—Tengo que preguntar de donde salen los niños.

—Por supuestos nos abrimos el vientre con un kunai y extraemos al niño ¿De qué otra forma podría ser?—bueno la respuesta era obvia lo que tranquilizo a Tobirama, solo quedaba un lugar y era muy escatológico y doloroso para imaginarlo, el albino miro a su padre y casi se froto la frente, la mirada de superioridad y orgullo por el mayor de sus hijos reflejada en el hombre, no ayudaría para nada, Tajima ya se sentía humillado, Madara se iba a sentir humillado, y su hermano iba a correr feliz por todos lados anunciando que el Uchi…que su hermano en ley estaba esperando ya un niño.

— ¿Hay una posibilidad de que aun no esté…esperando?

—Ptfff ¿Con el poder de ese Senju y la terquedad de mi hijo? Agradezco al cielo que no son animales o vendría una camada en camino.

—Tal vez sobre estima el poder de mi hermano, no es que pueda embarazar con la mirada.

—De lo que yo pude ver no fue la mirada lo que ocupo, con mi hijo.

El albino no supo que responder a eso, cuando una toz de mujer trajo la atención de los hombres, la matriarca de los Senju salió de detrás de las puertas corredizas, extremadamente sonrojada y con una cara de preocupación, acercándose a su marido y le murmuro algo al oído, provocando que su marido abriera los ojos y mirara preocupado hacia la habitación de su hijo, Tobirama los miro cuándo comprendió y por un segundo hizo la misma pose depresiva que tan famoso había hecho a su hermano y pregunto.

—No me digas que le diste el aceite madre.

—Tu hermano no se veía muy animado, ni dispuesto a cumplir con sus deberes conyugales así que decidí que eso le ayudaría a desempeñarlos, a la vez que me aseguraba un nieto, nunca pensé que su pareja fuera a ser un hombre.

— ¿Aceite? ¡¿De qué tipo de aceite, están hablando?!—exigió saber el Uchiha preocupado.

—Es un tipo de aceite que extraemos de las plantas, la cual garantiza la potencia de nuestros hombres cuando regresan del campo de batalla, eso les permite que aunque este heridos cumplan su obligación de procrear más niños, es ligeramente afrodisiaco, pero como mi hermano es un usuario madera, parece tener una mayor sensibilidad a él y teniendo en cuenta que su pareja es un hombre, supongo que el aceite fue frotado en otro lugar que no es la espalda.

— ¿Quieren decir que el Senju todavía esta…y que Madara todavía lo tiene en el…?–El albino miro los espavientos de Tajima tratando de hacer la vergonzosa pregunta.

—Como una raíz dentro de la tierra—un aura de depresión rodeo a los hombres la imagen se había vuelto más traumática, por su parte la mujer había desaparecido, su hijo en ley necesitaría un baño y unas ropas más adecuadas, no creía que el hombre joven, se vistiera con los vestidos de reservados para las mujeres del clan Senju, era hora de mandarle a su consuegra un pergamino pidiéndole las ropas del muchacho y las indicaciones de lo que le gustaba comer.

—Ajeno a los pensamientos de su esposa, Butsuma se sostenía la barbilla pensativo— ¿Dijiste que todos los hombres, de tu clan tenían esa cualidad no es así? —Tajima se puso a la defensiva antes de contestar.

—…Sí.

—Entonces está decidido, los Senju y los Uchiha se volverán un solo clan, aliándose como hermanos y amigos, hay suficientes niñas entre mi clan para que sus hombres encuentren una esposa adecuada, por su parte tienen suficientes prometedores prospectos para que mis hombres encuentren algún esposo apropiado.

— ¿Qué estas proponiendo Senju?

—Un tratado —intercedió Tobirama, incrédulo de que su padre hubiera aceptado tan rápido la idea, tal parecía que ya no le preocupaba que las futuras novias tuvieran aditamentos adicionales en otras partes del cuerpo, aunque el razonamiento tras ello era muy lógico, aun con niños de corta edad las "madres "serían feroces y letales, el pueblo no quedaría desprotegido —que tu gente tenga la oportunidad de cortejar a nuestras hijas, a cambio nuestros hombres tendrán la oportunidad de cortejar a sus hijos e hijas.

—Mi pueblo no arriesgara a sus niñas, todas las que hay ya están arregladas en matrimonio, es la razón por la que tuve que poner a mi hijo a través de este predicamento, en cuanto a lo otro dependerá de la habilidad de tus hombres para seducir a los míos ¿Estás seguro que quieres arriesgarte, Butsuma? Mi clan está compuesto en su mayoría de hombres muy guapos, tus hijas caerán rendidas a sus pies.

—Y mi clan de hombres muy poderosos y persistentes, me parece que el riesgo mayor lo correrán ustedes—Estaba a punto de argüir algo el jefe del clan Uchiha cuando se escucharon unos estridentes gritos, provenientes de la habitación de Harashima.

—¡Qué demonios! ¡Quítate de encima de mí Harashima! ¡HAAAA! ¡Quédate quieto!

—Pero me dijiste.

—¡Solo quédate quieto y no te muevas maldito Senju! ¡Cómo es posible es posible que todavía estés...tan entusiasmado todavía!

—Tú eres el que me pone así Madara ¿Es tan malo que te ame?—el Uchiha suspiro ante la cara de tristeza de Harashima.

—No es que me moleste pero es incomodo, se supone que ya debería s haberte… apaciguado—con una sonrisa el peli-castaño le respondió.

—Creo entonces que solo hay que solucionarlo—ira del peli-negro exploto al darse cuenta de que como siempre, el Senju lo había engañado.

—Tú #%*#&%#*#&%*.

Todos los presentes se taparon los oídos ante la palabrota, mientras Tobirama corrió hacia la habitación, tapándose los ojos con la mano para tratar de calmar a la pareja, los padres salieron para tranquilizar a los clanes, que ya se habían enterado por las descriptivas palabras de Madara, que sus superiores se entendían de una forma más intima y personal.

Por su parte en el pergamino, la matriarca de los Senju empezó a escribir, este empezaba así.

_Estoy agradecida a usted por brindarme el honor de que su hijo se convirtiera también en mi hijo, usted crio a un hombre saludable, hermoso, fuerte y enérgico, del cual mi hijo está muy enamorado, estoy segura dará a luz un montón de hermosos y rozagantes bebes, en estos momentos está dando una muestras impresionantes del vigor del que goza._

Horas más tarde cuando recibió el pergamino y lo leyó, la matriarca de los Uchiha se froto la frente, debió saber que el plan de su esposo no funcionaria, el Senju ya había demostrado que era bastante peculiar, por decir lo menos , sin embargo tener a su hijo casado aunque fuera con otro hombre, era mil veces preferible a tenerlo muerto, empezó a empacar las ropas del muchacho, junto con las recetas de los platos preferidos de éste, su retoño iba a estar muy temperamental, tendría que mandarle una advertencia a su nuevo hijo en ley, que no pulsara demasiado fuerte lo botones de su pequeño, si no quería terminar castrado.


	2. Embarazos y sorpresas

Tratando de ignorar al hombre que se vestía frente a él, Madara se irguió sentándose en la cama, después del intento de asesinato numero cuarenta, se había dado por vencido, los intentonas siempre terminaban de la misma forma en la cama y haciendo el amor apasionadamente con Hashirama, el shock de saber que la semilla de su esposo no solo crecía en su interior sino que lo hacía por partida doble, se disipo rápidamente para ser remplazado por un kunai que intento clavar desesperadamente en el pecho del peli–café pero jamás le llego la inspiración de cómo lograrlo, cuando el hombre en cuestión atrapo la mano con el kunai sujeto su cintura y empezó a llenarlo de calientes besos, como si nada más importara en la vida.

Por si fuera poco la pasión del Senju parecía aumentar cada día en proporción con el bulto en su estomago, lo cual era un poco inquietante después de descubrir que el hombre dormía desnudo, su suegra había descartado el asunto extremadamente ruborizada aduciendo que era porque la mayor fuerza de su clan era el amor, el joven cuervo no estaba seguro que opinar a eso de lo que si estaba seguro, es que era que era el primer yerno que le caía bien a una suegra y viceversa, lo que fue un alivio, no quería pasar el día deseando que la encontrara un clan rival, como parecían que muchos de los hombres de su clan sentían hacia sus respectivas suegras, por más respeto que les tuvieran.

—No me gusta tu ropa—exclamo el peli-negro viendo al Senju terminar de ponerse las sandalias.

—Lo sé y aunque quisiera pasar a tu lado desnudo todo el día, no puedo, tengo algunos asuntos oficiales horriblemente aburridos de los que encargarme, un trabajo infame para un recién casado —hombros del peli –castaño se hundieron mientras decía con un aura depresiva—he tratado de que Tobirama o mi padre me reemplacen por un rato, pero se niegan rotundamente uno alega que te está haciendo un favor al alejarme de ti y el otro que es mi sueño y yo debo ser el encargado de hacerlo realidad.

— ¡No me refería a eso pervertido! ¿Alguna vez piensas en otra cosa?

—No veo porque lo haría, estoy recién casado y mi esposo se ve extraordinariamente hermoso, mientras nuestros hijos crecen en su interior ¿Pero si no es eso lo que quisiste decir, entonces qué es? ¡Ha, ni te imaginas, otros clanes ha pedido unirse a nuestra aldea! ¡Es maravilloso!

—Hablaba acerca del estilo de ropa que usas, en cuanto a lo otro, no lo sabía ¿Es en serio?

—Si la aldea crecerá más grande y fuerte, ahora mismo tengo una reunión con los Sarutobi y después con los Uzumaki ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir?

— Tengo que reunirme con mi padre y mi hermano para escuchar los informes de cómo marcha mi clan ¿Y cómo está eso de que los mudaron casi al centro de la aldea?

—Tobirama y yo juntó con tu padre, decidimos que debido a las habilidades secretas de los Uchiha es mejor que se ubiquen en un lugar más seguro, solo por si algún clan rival decide que quiere poner sus manos sobre algún hombre o mujer de los Uchiha ¿Y porque insiste en llamarlo tu clan? ¡Todos somos miembros de la misma aldea, somos hermanos!

—Déjame a mí juzgar eso, podre llevar tu simiente pero eso no significa que confié en ti y en tu clan todavía.

—No entiendo porque, yo y estoy seguro que todos los miembros de mi clan sentimos mucho amor por los Uchiha—dijo el Senju sentándose en la cama, besando en la boca a Madara.

Tobirama que estaba recién entrando suspiro al sentir la firma de chacra familiar en el aire, con un movimiento rápido atrapo al muchacho que se dirigía a toda velocidad, con una espada pequeña hacia Hashirama gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi hermano Senju!

Después de arrojarlo justo a un lado de la pareja en ella, miro incrédulo a su hermano que abrazó al chico diciendo

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hermanito?

— ¡Suéltame no soy tu hermanito, mi único hermano es Madara al que tu…tu le hiciste eso, desgraciándolo para toda la vida!

El peli-cafe estaba a punto de argüir algo a eso, cuando el albino lo tomo del brazo levantándolo de la cama.

—No tenemos tiempo para discusiones infantiles, hermano, debemos conversar con los representantes de los otros clanes que desean formar parte de esta aldea.

— ¡Ya se eso, no necesitas recordármelo! Porque insistes en venir todas las mañanas por mí a recordarme mis deberes.

—Porque si dependiera solo de ti, el único deber del que te ocuparías es de mi cuñado, el ya lleva gemelos ya has hecho más que suficiente con él—exclamo mirando a su hermano después volvió a ver a Madara y le dijo seriamente, tal vez sería conveniente que estuvieras presente también, tanto como uno de los líderes del clan Uchiha, como por ser esposo de Hashirama.

—En mi estado no lo considero conveniente.

—Todo lo contrario es más que beneficioso, piénsalo, la reunión con los Uzumaki será justo después de la de los Uchiha.

El hombre siguió a su hermano mientras se dirigían a la sala de consejo para preguntarle cuando se encontraban a una buena distancia.

—A que se debe el cambio de opinión con respecto a Madara, al principio no querías que estuviera presente en las reuniones como yo tantas veces lo insistí.

—No estaba seguro que en verdad esperaba un hijo, pero el hecho es que lo está y por partida doble, lo que me produce un enorme dolor de cabeza por cierto, no quiero ni saber cómo le hiciste.

—Bueno ya sabes, cuándo un hombre y una mujer, o cuándo un hombre conoce a un hombre del Uchiha y se enamoran púes.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso ¿Desde cuándo llevas practicando decir eso?

—Desde que supe que Madara y yo vamos a ser padres, así sabré que decirle a mis hijos cuando me pregunten porque el vientre de su papi es tan grande.

—Bueno no es mi asunto, cuántos hijos piensan tener, en respuesta a tu pregunta, ahora que Madara está embarazado su tendencia al odio parece haber disminuido, aparte de su natural rebeldía y una excesiva tendencia a la violencia, ni él ni su clan representan un peligro para la aldea, representan más bien un activo poderoso, aunque odie admitirlo mi hermano en ley, es un hombre bastante inteligente y extremadamente previsor, por lo que me gustaría que forme parte activa en el consejo para controlarlos un poco, como tu esposo y uno de los fundadores de Konohama les produciría un enorme impresión, sobre todo ahora que lleva a tus herederos.

— Yo creo que estarían muy atemorizados de enfrentarse a unos de sus cambios de humor, hombre no puedo creer que haya quemado ese bosque con solo su jutsu de gran bola de fuego.

De pronto la imagen de un molesto y embarazado Madara explotando literalmente la sala de reunión del consejo se reflejo en sus mentes, les asalto provocándoles una risa.

—Bueno cambios de humor de mi cuñado son naturales, pero cuento con ello para que el consejo se comporte, los obligara a actuar con cuidado.

—Sabes que si ponen un solo dedo en el o mis hijos, no me contendré verdad—pregunto dejando escapar un poco del chacra impresionante que tenía guardado en su interior el Senju mientras miraba severamente a su hermano.

—Cuento con ello, el es un Senju ahora y mi hermano aunque me cueste todavía admitirlo, aparte de que lleva a mis sobrinos y es uno de los ninjas más poderosos de Konohama después de ti, aunque siento lastima.

— ¿Por qué siente lastima por mi? Es bello salvaje y bastante apasionado, no sabes cuánto extraño sus intentos de asesinato, cuando no reconciliábamos era algo tan increíble—dijo el peli-castaño con su suspiro nostálgico.

—Creo que me malentiendes, siendo lastima por él, ponerse al día con tus ridículamente grandes cantidades de chacra es imposible hermano mío…o con tus ímpetus románticos.

— ¡Oye! ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—Que mi hermano en ley necesita reposo y tu dedicarte a tus deberes—dijo el albino mientras empujaba al Senju a la sala de juntas, por su parte Izuna ayudaba a su hermano a vestirse para la reunión del clan lanzándole miradas críticas al vientre abultado, tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre el estado de su hermano, aunque estaba feliz por ser tío, no lo era tanto por el hecho de que su hermano era el llevara el milagro de la vida en su interior.

—Por más que mires, no va a cambiar nada hermano.

—Lo sé ¿Pero no te sientes incomodo sabiendo que llevas la simiente de otro hombre en tu interior y para colmo la de un Senju?

—Al principio lo estaba…estaba furioso a más no poder, pero Hashirama tiene unos buenos métodos para voltear las cosas a su favor.

—Entonces te convenció con su lengua de plata, no me imagino que cosas dulces te dijo, pero en mi opinión todas son mentiras.

—…Err… mmm…sí…su lengua también tuvo algo que ver.

— Izuna abrió los ojos cuando vio la vacilación de su hermano, de todas las personas que componían el clan Uchiha, jamás pensó que su hermano disfrutara ser tomado ¿Ho sería cosa del Senju? Con el rostro serio lo miro y luego suspiro, no conseguiría cambiar nada aunque lo preguntara.

Adivinando la preocupación de su hermano menor Madara, le respondió a la pregunta no realizada—Nunca pensé ser el amor de otro hombre…Hashirama y eso es algo que quiero que no salga de esta sala, es un caso especial ¡Es un enorme tonto, blandengue, con casi sin ninguna dignidad, que le gusta estar dejando clones para escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas!—exclamo el muchacho lanzándole un bola de fuego al clon, para su sorpresa lo que salió de una de las vigas fue un gato, que se fue corriendo asustado.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pobre! –exclamó Madara un poco compungido, le encantaban los gatos, como a la mayoría de los de su clan.

—Vámonos hermano hablaremos después, tenemos que recibir los informes de nuestros hombres—Asintiendo con la cabeza se marcharon rumbo a la casa donde se habían congregado los Uchiha.

Por su parte el gato de color negro corrió rápidamente a la sala de reuniones, donde sentándose frente al peli-castaño, se transformo en un ninja que apareció arrodillado frente a él, refrenando un poco el descontento, por haber estado a punto de ser quemado vivo, le hablo —Menudo temperamento tiene su honorable esposo señor Hokage, acaba de intentar asarme como a un pollo, pero comprendo porque no desea aceptar esta forma de alianza, debo felicitarlo sus hijos serán muy fuertes.

— ¿No se veía muy furioso, verdad? No quiero que se altere demasiado es peligroso.

—Lo comprendo, su estado de salud debe ser muy delicado.

—En esto momentos temo más por el mío.

—Compórtate—replico de inmediato el albino.

Los del clan Sarutobi miraban incrédulos al Hombre que era calificado como el dios de los shinobi, pero lo descartaron de inmediato, era algo común que entre más fuerte el ninja más peculiar se comportaba y el Senju era el más poderoso sin lugar a dudas.

—Mis disculpas por tomarnos el atrevimiento de mostrarle nuestras habilidades de espionaje, fue un error de mis hombres el deslizarse por la casa sin su consentimiento, fue para enseñarle que podríamos ser muy útiles, no esperábamos que los rumores que se divulgaban a gritos por la comunidad ninja, fueran ciertos y toparnos con su honorable espo…so.

Butsuma que escuchaba todo en silencio y había optado por ser un observador para ver cómo se cumplía el sueño de su hijo entorno los ojos, por alguna razón los ninjas tan herméticos cuando se trataban de los secretos de sus clanes y los mensajes o pergaminos que tenían que entregar, eran peor que lapidas abiertas o vendedores anunciando mercancías a los transeúntes, cuando se trataba de la vida personal de los otros ninja, sin poder contenerse ante la idea que estuvieran desacreditando a su hijo pregunto.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que los otros clanes dicen, sobre la unión de mi hijo?

—Que los Senju y los Uchiha estaban a punto de exterminarse entre ellos y como una acto desesperado por buscar la paz, optaron por lograrlo mediante un matrimonió contra-natura, por supuesto los otros clanes no imaginan quien es el escogido y puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que sentirían envidia de saberlo, un guerrero tan fuerte como lo es Madara unido al "Dios ninja" sus descendientes serán poderosos.

Tobirama contuvo un bufido, posiblemente era la forma más diplomática de comentar, que los otros clanes pensaban que eran débiles y lo menos ofensivo que se le ocurrió decir al jefe del clan Sarutobi, después de soportar durante varias semanas las bromas e insinuaciones de sus propios hombres, sobre la potencia de su hermano y sobre quien era en verdad la esposa en el matrimonio, había sentido cierto grado de satisfacción cuando éste anuncio, destilando orgullo que iba a ser padre de gemelos, callándolos a todos…aunque después se sintió irritado cuando miraban a su hermano mayor con algo parecido a la veneración.

El pequeño Hiruzen que había escuchado aburrido la conversación, la interrumpió preguntando.

— ¿Entonces el gigante de ahí, ya no va a casarse con mi prima?

El hombre miro sonriente al niño, dedicándole una gran sonrisa antes de responder—No, yo ya estoy felizmente casado y ¿Sabes qué? Dentro de poco voy a ser padre.

— ¿Pero su esposa no es un hombre? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿O es que los varones pueden tener bebes al igual que las niñas?

—Hay hombres especiales que tienen esa capacidad y mi esposo es uno de ellos, pero no te preocupes solo los hombres del clan de mi esposo tienen esa habilidad.

— ¡Hashirama! Exclamo el albino preocupado de que se revelara tan pronto el secreto, del segundo límite de línea sucesoria que poseían los Uchiha.

—No te alarmes Tobirama, los Sarutobi forman parte de nuestra aldea ahora, no creo que quieran traicionarla revelando uno de sus más grandes secretos.

—…Ya veo… así que en lugar de ser una muestra de debilidad como creían los otros clanes, es una estrategia para unir los dos clanes más poderosos en uno solo, por medio de sus representantes más fuertes, debo decir que me siento enormemente agradecido por la oportunidad de unirme a su aldea. Si no es muy atrevido de mi parte, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué no ha revelado a los otros clanes que usted va a ser padre, señor Hokage? Eso detendría las esperanzas de algunos padres de que sus hijas, tengan el honor de llevar al hijo del "dios de los ninjas" en su seno.

—Mi esposó no lo ha estimado conveniente, es un secreto de su clan y por supuesto solo ellos pueden decidir cuándo es el momento conveniente para hacerlo.

El pequeño Hiruzen levanto la mano atrayendo la atención del Hokage nuevamente, quien lo miro sonriente pensando en lo mucho que le gustaban los niños y que si Madara accedía tendrían por lo menos media docena.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué escogió un niño? Niñas son más bonitas.

— ¡Hiruzen! ¡Mis disculpas señor Hokage, no fue la intención de ofender a su honorable espo…so!

— ¡Vaya! ¡Al parecer tenemos aquí, un pequeño conquistador! No se preocupe señor Sarutobi, no me ofende lo que salga de la boca de los niños inocentes. Mi esposo es muy hermoso, en mi opinión más que cualquier mujer u hombre que haya visto antes.

Butsuma y Tobirama intercambiaron miradas eso no era un pequeño conquistador, parecía más un pervertido en ciernes, el albino decidió que tendría un ojo de ahora en adelante en el pequeño para suprimir esas peligrosa tendencias.

Mientras tanto en la reunión de los Uchiha Madara suspiraba profundamente, el informe que sus hombres habían traído resultaba demasiado extraño por decir menos, por supuesto no se podía esperar que Senju y Uchiha se aclimataran a vivir juntos después de unos cuantos meses, con tanta sangre y muerte en su pasado en común, pero lo habían hecho bastante bien hasta ahora, tal vez excesivamente, personalmente prefería la fría indiferencia que algunos parecían tener hacia ellos, que …el interés que parecían haber despertado, en parte de la población masculina.

— ¿Pueden explicarme lo que dice en este informe? Me parece que no lo he entendido bien.

—Señor, como será de su conocimiento, algunos de nosotros han empezado recientemente, a cortejar a algunas señoritas que hemos encontrado dignas, para volverse nuestras esposas y formar parte de nuestro clan, sin embargo han surgido algunos leves inconvenientes al ir a visitarlas.

— ¿Los cuáles son?

—Tuvimos que rechazar los requerimientos e insinuaciones amorosas, de algunos miembros de la aldea, específicamente de algunos hombres, señor.

— ¿Y?

—En vista que no podemos usar armas, en contra de ellos para no romper la paz recién lograda pues, las prometidas decidieron desalentar sus avances, por ellas mismas corriendo en nuestra defensa señor.

Madara se froto la sien ¿Cómo habían pasado los Uchiha de ser conocidos como el "clan de la guerra" a tener que ser defendidos por sus novias? La mirada de su padre clavada en su abultado vientre le dio la respuesta, por lo que se abstuvo de comentar, todo era culpa de su esposo, había caído bajo su hechizo quedando como resultado descubierta una de las peculiaridades de su línea sucesoria.

—Se puede saber cómo término todo—pregunto con muestras de fastidio.

Con cuidado el hombre del clan Uchiha coloco un ramo de lirios blancos sobre la mesa y otro de rosas rojas de un color casi negro —Nos dijeron que las rosas son para usted y los lirios blancos para nosotros.

Madara descarto las flores esas tonterías solo las kunoichis las entenderían ¡Ellos eran hombres por dios! No aprendían en lenguaje floral

—Esas son las consecuencias de haber fallado en la misión hijo — Dijo sin preámbulos Tajima haciendo que el muchacho contuviera las ganas de entornar los ojos, este había sido el argumento de su padre los últimos tres meses, nadie había previsto que el Senju actuaria de esa forma, por lo cual no era su culpa, como tan insistente deseaba remarcarlo su padre—Pero tengo que reconocer que tal vez es mejor así, las ventajas superan a los inconvenientes y algunos ideas de tu marido no parecen tan malas, como la de formas escuelas para que los niños aprendan lo básico del camino ninja y la de asignar misiones según el grado habilidad del ninja, sin embargo considero bastante iluso e infantil, su deseo de paz con los clanes de otros países como los de Kumo por ejemplo.

—Hashirama es un soñador e idealista y es bastante terco no escucha a nadie en ese particular, pero a diferencia de los otros habitantes, no parece guardar rencor contra los Uchiha bridándonos nuestro debido lugar en la aldea como uno de los clanes más fuertes, solo tenemos que acostumbrarnos a coexistir pacíficamente con los demás clanes…en la medida de lo posible.

—Yo aunque deteste al Senju por haberle hecho esto a mi hermano, creo que es menos antipático y desagradable que su hermano, el parece el único que esta de nuestra parte, además siendo el Hokage y esposo de mi hermano nos da un mayor prestigio y status, a la vez que nos brinda cierta protección.

—Es por eso que hice este plan, en vista de es un ninja poderoso pienso que es hora de que ocupes otros métodos Madara y inclines más la balanza a nuestro favor, he hablado con tu madre para que te instruya sobre lo que debes hacer—el aludido se estremeció no por nada del mundo lo seguiría, el ultimo ardid de su padre lo dejo con gemelos, estaba a punto de replicar cuando su hermano menor intervino.

— ¡Padre, pienso que no es conveniente Madara está esperando, no es conveniente ponerlo en tensión!

Tajima reprimió un suspiro—Supongo que tienes razón y no es el momento adecuado.

—No necesitas preocuparte padre, esta mañana el propio Tobirama me invitó a asistir a la reunión que se celebrara con los Uzumaki para establecer una alianza con ellos, pienso que hemos ganado terreno importante, por supuesto a causa de mi estado, decline la invitación.

—Iras a esa reunión.

— ¡Pero padre!

—Te he dicho que vas a ir, esta es una oportunidad importante para nuestro clan, estamos siendo tomados en cuenta por medio de ti, no permitiré que la desperdicies.

— ¿Sabes lo que dirán de mí, cuando sepan que estoy embarazado? Por ahora solo rumoran que me acosté con el Senju, no están seguros de ello si me muestro delante de otros clanes en mi condición, ya no serán solo especulaciones, sería un golpe a mi orgullo, además ahora soy un Senju puedo desobedecerte padre.

— ¿Y solo por eso piensas a desamparar a tu clan, a tu gente, a tu propio hermano, por tu orgullo? Necesitamos mantener la ventaja que hemos obtenido hasta ahora, con tu embarazo y tu matrimonio ¿Serías capaz de dejar que nos aíslen en el sector más alejado de la aldea, reducidos al ostracismo, hijo?

El cuervo embarazado se mordió los labios indignado y furioso cuando sintió una mano pequeña y delicada en su hombro volviendo la cara vio a su madre que le sonreía, que lo calmo diciéndole.

—No te alteres Madara no tienes más que ir a esa reunión, tu padre está preocupado por el bienestar de nuestro clan y si piensas en ello tarde o temprano todos se enteraran de la condición especial que aqueja a los hombres Uchiha, así que es mejor que lo sepan porque tú así lo decidiste, solo permite que tu madre te arregle de manera apropiada.

—No soy un niño madre, puedo vestirme solo.

—Lo sé, pero no hay nada mejor que una mujer para volver más bello a un hombre hermoso—Madara hizo una mueca tenía la batalla perdida desde el momento en que su madre se entrometió en ella, soltando un suspiro resignado la siguió.

Mito Uzumaki era una mujer hermosa, pelirroja delgada y de busto prominente, poseedora de un carácter fuerte y decidido, su clan y ella habían decido que casarse con el dios de los shinobi, sería de un beneficio mutuo tanto para ellos como para la aldea naciente, por supuesto los rumores de que Senju Hashirama se había casado con Uchiha Madara llegaron hasta ellos, pero un matrimonio entre hombres estaba condenado desde el momento en que no podía nacer un hijo de esa relación, admiraba la fuerza del hombre que estaba a punto de conocer el amor estaba obligado a nacer después fruto de la convivencia, después de todo en esos momentos no había camino más digno para una mujer, tal vez más adelante hubiera más posibilidades para el sexo femenino.

Con pasos firmes atravesó la puerta junto con sus escoltas y su padre, todos se sorprendieron al ver al lado de un Senju todo sonrisas, a un osco pero hermoso joven de cabellera negra de picos suaves que apuntaban al suelo, cuyo kimono negro adornado con el símbolo del abanico dejaba notar su esférico abdomen Mito se fijo especialmente en la mano grande y fuerte de Hokage que descansaba amorosa sobre el estomago del muchacho y comprendió, tendrían que encontrar otra forma de sellar la alianza entre sus clanes, los Uzumaki necesitaban la protección y apoyo del poderoso ninja, pero no había venido a interferir en un matrimonio ni a separar a un padre de sus hijos, con calma y elegancia se sentó mirando con interés a los hombres frente a ella mientras su padre hablaba con una enorme contrariedad dibujada en su rostro.

—Es un honor conocerle señor Hokage, hasta nosotros llegaron los rumores de que usted se había casado ¿Puedo suponer que el joven a su lado, es su esposo?

—Sí lo es.

—Podría saber cuál es su nombre

—Me llamo Madara, Uchiha Madara, no es necesario que le pregunte a mí esposo como si yo no existiera.

— ¡Eres un Senju ahora, Madara!

—No fue mi intención ofenderlo señor Madara, es un honor y un placer para mí conocerlo.

—Para nosotros también, espero disculpe a mi esposo, está un poco temperamental hoy—exclamo el Senju—La pelirroja contuvo una risita, el peli-negro parecía tener fuego en la sangre tal vez eso fue lo que conquisto al peli-café, aparte de la belleza salvaje del Uchiha.

—Soy yo el que debe disculparse, si no es irrespetuoso ¿Para cuándo?—dijo el hombre pelirrojo señalando el abultado vientre del joven frente a él.

—Dentro de cinco meses, creo que nuestra noche de bodas fue muy impetuosa y Madara quedo embarazado al instante.

El pelirrojo casi se ahogo ¿Qué clase de poder tenía el hombre, que podía embarazar ha otro hombre con una sola noche? Adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de su padre la pelirroja intervino, dirigiéndose al peli-negro pregunto con amabilidad.

—Todos hemos oído hablar de su doutjutsu ¿Este es otro tipo de jutsu?

— Yo no lo calificaría así, yo lo llamaría más una adaptación de la naturaleza.

—Así que su clan decidió en muestra de fe y buena voluntad enviar a su guerrero más poderoso, para unirlo en matrimonio al ninja más poderoso, debo decir que estoy verdaderamente sorprendido ante semejante compromiso por la paz, su clan es famoso por amar la guerra, aparte de su ferocidad señor Madara, nunca imaginamos que tuvieran semejante grado de compromiso, para mantener una alianza.

Tobirama y Butsuma contuvieron una mueca y el intercambio de miradas, no había sido así precisamente, pero no iban a ser ellos quienes los sacaran del error, Hashirama estaba sonriente, como buen mentiroso que era no se molesto en aclarar el error, mientras abrazaba amorosamente a su esposo que como todo Uchiha cuando no sabía que responder o como actuar, su cara no reflejaba nada.

Horas más tarde los esposo hablaban, luego de haberse retirado a sus aposentos—La reunión fue muy bien ¿No crees Madara? hemos logrado la alianza con dos clanes muy prestigiosos, solo espero que los Uzumaki se sienten cómodos en las habitaciones que les asignamos.

—No estaré seguro que es un éxito, hasta que pase algún tiempo y en cuanto a lo otro estoy seguro que se sentirán cómodos, le acabas de asignar una de las mejores habitaciones de esta casa— exclamo el peli-negro que trataba de quitarse las sandalias.

—Deja eso, el desvestirte es mi privilegio como tu esposo.

—exclamo el Senju, poniéndose frente al chico que volteo la cabeza avergonzado de inmediato, ante el espectáculo que le ofrecía su esposo, molesto consigo mismo, por después de cuatro meses y una vida sexual muy activa, no se había acostumbrado a verlo sin ropa.

—¿Porque siempre haces eso?

— ¿El qué?

—Dormir desnudo, me incomoda ¡Y no pongas esa cara de niño inocente, no te queda!

—Porque sé que te gusta mucho, verme sin nada.

— ¡¿Y quién te dijo semejante mentira?!

—Tú, mejor dicho tu cuerpo—exclamo besando el pie de su esposo, cuando le quito la sandalia.

—No hagas eso mis pies están sucios.

—No lo están, están muy limpios y al igual que tú son muy hermosos.

—Deja de decir esas cursilerías, me disgustan—exclamo Madara, luchando inútilmente para evitar que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas.

— ¿En serio? Tan malo soy dándote cumplidos—Exclamo el peli-café deprimiéndose ligeramente a la vez que procedía a retirar el elegante kimono negro.

—Eres horrible haciéndolo, ahora suéltame, no podemos hacer el amor hasta que nazcan los bebes, recuerda lo que dijo el médico, no es conveniente.

—Pero puedo estar a tu lado, abrazándote y abrazándolos a la vez a ellos ¿O no puedo "mi hermoso demonio de fuego"?

—Deja de preguntar tonterías, como si siempre no te salieras con la tuya, pero te advierto dime así en público y estas durmiendo en la suelo por todo un año—replico el peli-negro acomodándose, para que su esposo se acostara al lado, no le diría ni bajo tortura, que el también extrañaba estar con él.


	3. Las alegrías de estar casado

Suspirando con fastidio, Madara miro a su cuñado que trataba de mantener la cara seria, ante lo que parecía la cesta más grande de regalos de Konohama, al parecer todos los aldeanos habían memorizado lo que le gustaba, se supone que venía a comprar unos cuantos dangos recubiertos de miel que se le habían antojado, pero los lugareños escogieron el momento para proveerlo de cosas muy deliciosas y saludables para un embarazado, preguntándose que se les había metido en la cabeza teniendo en cuenta que el pueblo recién construía las nuevas casas y la aldea era bastante pobre aún, abrió la boca pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Tobirama intervino.

Muchas gracias por su obsequio, estoy seguro que Tanto mi hermano como su esposo aquí presente, se lo agradecen ¿Pero no es demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que ganarían más vendiéndolo? Después de todo es indudable que esta aldea no está en su mayor apogeo todavía.

—Lo sé, pero ninguno de nosotros queríamos privarnos del placer de obsequiarle algo a nuestro flamante Hokage y a su hermoso esposo, además una embarazada debe comer cosas variadas y nutritivas, por lo que queríamos tener el placer de brindárselo nosotros mismos, además su estado debe ser muy delicado, teniendo en cuenta que espera dos bebes—Exclamo la mujer mayor colocando una botella de leche de cabra, en las manos de del peli-negro dejándolo con la palabra en la boca mientras se inclinaba.

El albino se inclino ligeramente y vio a la mujer marcharse, volteándose para ver a su cuñado, que furioso señalo la canasta y le dijo.

— ¡Tu estas cargando eso!

—En tu estado no podría ser diferente.

—Dime otra vez porque me estas acompañando, nuestra mutua compañía no es algo que disfrutemos ninguno de los dos—se quejo el peli-negro.

—Porque mi hermano tiene que encargarse de alguna documentación y se niega a qué camines solo por ningún lado y déjame decirte que lo comprendo, podrías volverte el objetivo de una nación enemiga ¿No necesito explicarte el porqué, o si?

Entornando los ojos el peli-negro empezó a caminar desde que su embarazo se empezó a mostrar, Hashirama se volvió sobre-protector, de pronto se acordó de una conversación, que tuvo con su suegra —¿Crees que alguno de ellos nazca con el Mokuton?

—Hay probabilidades que sí, también puede que nazcan con los ojos, o con las dos líneas de sangre al mismo tiempo.

—La línea de sangre del sabio de los seis caminos por fin mezcladas, podrían nacer con el Rinengan.

—Lo que vuelve más importante mantener tu seguridad.

—Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo Senju.

—De estar en otras circunstancias no dudaría de ello, pero teniendo en cuenta que eres mi hermana en ley y también un miembro de mi clan, por no hablar de tu evidente estado prefiero no correr riesgos—contesto el albino con mucha calma, el embarazo de del peli-negro lo había vuelto bastante tolerante con los repentinos cambios de humor de éste, después de todo el muchacho no solo tenía que lidiar con el interminable parloteo de su hermano, también tenía que hacerlo con las ridículamente grandes reservas de energía, del hombre vigoroso y fuerte, dé solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza.

Madara hizo una mueca ante lo dicho por su cuñado, a veces se olvidaba que él era un Senju ahora—Dile a mi marido que voy a matarlo por esto, dijo señalando su abdomen.

—Estoy seguro que sería muy feliz por ello, pero debo recordarles que deben reprimir sus deseos sexuales hasta que finalicé el embarazo, aunque conociendo a mi hermano encontrara una forma de mantenerte satisfecho durante todo ese periodo.

Poniéndose rojo como una cereza el peli-negro exclamo— ¿Cómo puedes, mencionar eso con tanta facilidad? ¡Es vergonzoso!... ¡Ustedes son unos pervertidos!

—No lo soy, simplemente aceptó las cosas como son y ustedes no son precisamente silenciosos ¿No recuerdas la mañana siguiente a su noche de bodas?

El chico quería que la tierra se lo tragara ante el recordatorio—Supongo que debo agradecer, que le taparas los ojos a mi hermano, a la vez que cerrabas los tuyos en nuestra presencia.

—No es necesario, hay cosas que ningún hermano debe ver y menos un niño de catorce años con una seria fijación, por su hermano mayor.

— ¡Te escuche maldito Senju, ahora aparte de mi hermano! Yo cuidare de él —Dijo profundamente irritado Izuna mientras saltaba de lo alto de un edificio en construcción.

—Debes trabajar en tus habilidades de sigilo hermanito—sonrió el mayor de los cuervos. Al muchacho que miraba con desprecio profundo al albino.

—Muy bien entonces llevare esto a casa, recuerda que debes ir con Hashirama, a ver al médico Hyuga en la tarde y que Mito te invito a un té antes de esa hora.

— ¿Me puedes decir porque le gusto a la princesa Uzumaki? Que yo sepa no he hecho nada para ganarme su afecto.

—Las mujeres son misteriosas, ellas escogen quien les agrada o no, yo tampoco lo sé—comento el menor de los Senju antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Ahora te llevas bien con ese idiota, hermano?—se quejo el más joven de los cuervos.

—No lo hago, pero tampoco puedo estar peleando con él, se ha comportado amablemente conmigo desde que me case con Hashirama…aunque lo ha sido más desde que se confirmo el embarazo.

—Tal vez tiene lastima de que te casaste con ese pervertido ¡Mira que dejarte embarazado, en la primera noche!

— ¡Shhhh, cállate hermanito que podrían estarnos escuchando! exclamo Madara mirando nervioso a todos lados.

—No sé de qué te preocupas, todo el mundo lo sabe ya ¡Es mas lo celebran! Que los dos fundadores de la aldea, estén casados y a punto de tener familia, parece un sueño hecho realidad para ellos…padre también está feliz por ello, pienso que en algún momento va a terminar diciendo que este era su plan original.

—Ptfff supongo que sí.

— ¿Y cómo se comporta el patriarca de los Senju contigo? Ese viejo Butsuma no me inspira confianza.

—Me recuerda mucho a papa, igual de terco e intransigente un antiguo soldado arcaico, pero es mucho más suave también y a diferencia de él, ya toco mi vientre… fue bastante extraño, no por tocarlo si no por lo que dijo.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

—Que mis hijos, son la prueba de que el amor es más grande que el odio y que nuestro clan fue bendecido con un don sagrado.

—Eso suena incomodo y raro.

—Lo es, aun no he podido descifrar su significado, mi madre en ley dijo que ese era un elogio para mí, aunque aun no puedo ver en qué forma.

—La señora Senju es muy amable y hace unos bollos de miel deliciosos.

— ¿Te conquisto con sus dulce, no es así hermanito?

—Es casi como mamá, ella también perdió a muchos hijos en la guerra, dice que yo tendría la edad de uno de ellos.

—Si es muy dulce y amable, me hace sentir muy querido, aparte de que puedo consultarle algunas peculiaridades de su clan.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

—No son gratas, ni útiles para ti y para que no sientas curiosidad te diré que tiene que ver más con mi vida marital que con cualquier cosa.

—Hiuggg no necesito recordar las imágenes del Senju sobre ti hermano, vi lo suficiente de él para quedar traumado.

—Esas no son cosas sobre las que un niño de catorce años debería pensar.

—Créeme si pudiera lo evitaría, pero es imposible, mis pequeños sobrinos, me recuerdan persistentemente que vi la parte menos agraciada del Senju.

—Yo la veo diariamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto consternado el niño.

—Tengo que ver constantemente su rostro—Eso arranco una carcajada del muchacho, que camino feliz al lado de su hermano, mientras Madara sonreía para sí mismo, en realidad a estas alturas ya había visto absolutamente todo de su esposo…también lo había sentido todo…y lo hacía diariamente, pero no es algo que le comunicaría a su hermano menor.

Mientras un aura depresiva salía de la torre del Hokage, quien sostenía en sus manos un orbe mientras el jefe del clan Sarutobi tosía desviando sus ojos un lado, ignorando las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del hombre, que se decía era el dios de los ninjas, ¿Pero porque rayos tenía que ser tan peculiar? El embarazoso momento fue cortado por el pequeño Sarutobi que también vio el orbe y comento.

— ¿Es ese su esposo? Parece un poco salvaje, pero es muy lindo como usted dice—la recuperación del estado de ánimo del peli-castaño fue tan repentina, que asusto al padre de Hiruzen, el cual estaba empezando a respetar más al Uchiha con cada día que pasaba.

— ¿Verdad que sí? No puedo creer lo afortunado que fui al casarme con él y pensar que salió de la boca de mi padre en ley la propuesta de matrimonio, soy tan feliz de amanecer cada día a su lado.

—Es lindo, pero las niñas se ven más amables ¿Huele bien? Porque la mayoría de los hombres de nuestro clan huelen a cerdo a medio morir, después de los entrenamientos.

La expresión dejo confundido al Hokage ¿A que olía un cerdo a medio morir? Haciendo la nota mental de visitar al clan Sarutobi para averiguarlo, respondió—Su aroma es dulce, como canela y especias.

—Deja de meterle ideas extrañas al niño en la cabeza, hermano ya va en camino de convertirse en algo lo suficientemente malo, si no se encausa, no quiero explicarle a mi hermano en ley porque la mitad de los niños del pueblo van detrás de él oliendo su ropa ¿Y que se supone que es eso?—comento el albino que había escuchado la ultima parte de la conversación, apareciendo de repente.

—Es uno de los tesoros de mi gente, un orbe para observar a la persona que se desea y por la cual estamos preocupados, o para vigilar la aldea de posibles enemigos—respondió el patriarca de los Sarutobi apenas vio al hombre de pelo blanco.

—Prefiero no saber que estabas haciendo con ella, ni a quien estabas espiando, mejor ponte a hacer tu trabajo, tenemos que visitar a los aldeanos para que nos digan que necesitan—exclamo suspirando el albino no podía culpar a su hermano por estar paranoico ¿Después de todo quien no lo estaría teniendo un violento y belicoso esposo con cuatro meses de embarazo caminando por las calles y el cual podía ser el objetivo de varios clanes enemigos?

— ¿Qué te parece, si visitamos primero a los del clan Sarutobi aprovechado que está aquí su líder?

—Me parece bien— aprobó Tobirama viendo sospechosamente a su hermano preguntándose si eso tenía que algo con la conversación anterior, sobre olores y otras cosas que no quería saber, decidiendo que era mejor no averiguarlo, lo siguió a él y los miembros del clan a ver el asentamiento.

Por su parte Madara acompañado de Izuna estaba con Mito, se sentía incomodo sentado en el sillón mientras su hermano y la chica bebían el té en la forma tradicional, maldiciendo a su esposo por enésima vez en el día, mastico unos de los duplings, la ceremonia se había realizado de forma elegante y refinada, llamándole la atención por la finura de los modales, algo que tenía que ver con ser mujer supuso, fue sacado de su abstracción por la pelirroja, que pregunto amablemente.

— ¿Se siente cómodo? Trate de encontrar algo más conveniente para que se sentarás, pero es lo único que puedo proporcionarle.

—No hay problema me siento lo suficiente cómodo, gracias—Respondió rápidamente el aludido, pensando sobre el porqué le era simpático a la mujer, después de todo él fue el que arruino, las posibilidades de matrimonio entre los Uzumaki y los Senju. Cuando se entero que el peli-castaño era algo así como un semental que se disputaban todos los clanes, trato de lanzar una bola de fuego sobre los embajadores…ahora se explicaba porque su esposo solo lo menciono cuando estaban en su recamara, después de todo es muy difícil concentrarse sentando en el regazo de un hombre desnudo, que tiene más brazos que un pulpo.

Se sonrojo ligeramente y movió la cabeza ¿Porque tenía que pensar en ese pervertido en estos momentos? Fijando su atención de nuevo en la muchacha.

—Me alegro por ello, como ninja femenino, muy pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de fraternizar con otros ninjas, sobre todo masculinos…debido a que sus intenciones pueden torcerse por más puras que sean en un principio, es una vida muy solitaria, sin embargo la razón por la que quise hablar con usted es muy diferente.

— ¿Y eso podría ser?—pregunto el peli-negro entrecerrando los ojos.

—Como debes saber, nosotros teníamos otras intenciones cuando veníamos aquí, las que cambiaron en cuanto vimos que el Hokage, estaba bendecido con una feliz y fructífera unión, sin embargo a pesar de todo, quisiera quedarme aquí, sus palabras sobre un lugar pacifico donde los niños puedan, jugar crecer y ser felices, me parece maravilloso, quisiera tener la oportunidad de vivir en un lugar así, por supuesto quiero primero su aprobación para ello.

—Hashirama es el Hokage, él es quien decide eso, y a quien debería ir dirigida la pregunta.

—Pero usted es un guerrero poderoso, así como su mano derecha y su esposo, teniendo en cuenta las intenciones con las que mi clan vino no quisiera hacerlo sentir incomodo con mí presencia.

— ¡Ya paren con eso! Me están cansando con tantos rodeos—exclamo una mujer empujando una de la puertas corredizas, la mujer tenía el pelo castaño alborotado y marcas rojas en las mejillas según recordaba Madara, era el distintivo del clan Inuzuka.

—Lo que Mito quiere saber es si puede convencer al Hokage para que ella se quede, algunas mujeres deseamos hacer algo más provechoso, que casarse en un matrimonio arreglado y vernos relegadas a servirle tres comidas al día a algún idiota y criar niños, por supuesto me refiero al idiota de mi marido, que no ha sido bueno más que para hacerme seis hijos, no al Hokage—dijo mirando sin ningún disimulo el abultado vientre del hombre.

—En pocas palabras quieren decir que quieren ser ninjas activos ¿Verdad?—intervino Izuna.

—Si cachorrito, queremos ser kunoichis las mujeres somos tan capaces como cualquier hombre, deseo un buen futuro para mis seis hijas.

Madara silbo esa era una cantidad grande de chiquillas— Teniendo en cuenta que sus bebes podían ser niñas, tampoco querría ese futuro para ellas.

—Podrían decírselo ustedes mismas, estoy seguro que siendo como es, aceptara encantado por mi parte no tengo ningún inconveniente, para que la señorita Mito se quede.

—Gracias por ello— se inclino la joven agradecida—espero seamos buenos amigos de ahora en adelante.

—Yo también.

— ¿Eso es leche de cabra?— pregunto de repente la mujer inuzuka—olfateando el aire.

—…Sí.

—Muy bueno para el embarazo—sonrió la mujer—teniendo en cuenta tu genero no creo que te crezcan los pechos, pero es muy bueno para los cachorros—el mayor de los hermanos se la quedo viendo, sabía que los clanes tenían algunas supersticiones algo extrañas... y algunas eran demasiado raras para su gusto y la de "beber leche hace crecer los senos" era una de ellas, por la cara de Izuna sabía que su hermano opinaba igual, por lo que ambos adujeron un compromiso y se fueron rápidamente.

La mujer mayor suspiro al ver macharse a los chicos comentando con desilusión— Y yo que quería que me dijera que se siente estar casado con un hombre tan poderoso como el "dios ninja"—Lo que dejo a la pelirroja preguntándose ruborizada, porque la mama de su nueva amiga Yumeko era tan…poco discreta.

Después de calmar a su hermano menor, al cual el comentario le provoco la horrible imagen mental de su hermano mayor y líder del clan con un par de senos, mientras el Senju hacia el ademan de tocarlos con un brillo demencial en los ojos y asegurarle al niño impresionable, que eso no podía suceder, se retiro a su alcoba para descansar, despertó poco tiempo después con la sensación de ser observado, solo para darse cuenta que su esposo pensaba llevarlo cargado al estilo nupcial hasta el consultorio del doctor, el aura asesina que proyecto le previno al peli-castaño que esa no era una buena idea, bajándolo cuidadosamente.

— ¡Vuelve a intentar algo como eso y te juro que te mato! ¿Entendiste?

—Que más me gustaría pero no podemos…no aún— suspiro el Senju compungido, lo que provoco que el cuervo le dijera escandalizado.

— ¡Pervertido! ¡Lo digo en serio sabes!

—Yo también.

—¡Que!...—Tratando de hacer acopio de su calma el peli-negro respiro profundamente, antes de responder—solo llévame donde el médico ¡Y no se te ocurra cargarme al estilo nupcial, estoy embarazado no enfermo!

El Hokage sonrió, poniéndose a su lado mientras caminaban por el pueblo dirigiéndose al consultorio de hombre, que resulto ser del Boke o rama secundaria de la familia Hyuga, en opinión de Madara eso de las ramas familiares era una soberana estupidez que solo terminaría debilitando ese clan a larga devastado entre guerras internas, no creía ni por un ápice que el Sharingan derivara de esos ojos, se sentó en el consultorio del hombre que a diferencia de los otros estirados e insufribles miembros del clan, lo miraba con respeto y cierta ¿Admiración?

Se recostó en la cama como esté le índico, involuntariamente buscando su Kunai cuando esta activo su Byakugan, recordando con fastidio que se le prohibió llevar cualquier objeto corto punzante, teniendo que conformarse con cargar siempre su abanico, la voz impaciente y nerviosa de Hashirama lo hizo fijarse en este, el cual en algún momento había agarrado su mano no es el gesto no fuera bienvenido y reconfortante, pero que lo quemaran vivo si le gustaba que otras personas fueran testigos de lo unidos que estaban, con presteza quito su mano mirando imperativo al doctor mientras su esposo pregunto nervioso.

— ¿Y cómo están doctor?

—Magníficamente, teniendo en cuenta que es un embarazo del cual no tenemos precedentes anteriores, las bobinas de chakra están en perfecto estado…y el corazón de los bebes—el hombre saco un objeto curioso y se lo puso en el oído colocando en vientre del embarazado, después de un tiempo que al flamante padre le pareció una eternidad respondió— suena muy bien— paso sus manos sobre el paciente buscando algo anormal ( todo lo normal que podría ser teniendo en cuenta que era un embarazo masculino) sonrió al informarles — todo parece estar bien les mandare estas vitaminas y solo deben seguir las indicaciones anteriores y abstenerse de emociones fuertes, o cualquier actividad agotadora como la relaciones intimas.

—Con respecto a eso ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? Somos recién casados sabe.

El médico maldijo, había información de la no quería enterarse, estaba casado con una hermosa mujer y tenía un hijo, pero no podía parecer irrespetuoso a su Hokage—Creo que es eso es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarles pero hay aspecto más suaves en la relación, como ocupar la boca, que no afectaran el flujo de chakra ni agotaran...mucho al embarazado o alteraran su estado anímico, por supuesto lo demás queda terminantemente prohibido.

El peli-castaño sonrió más contento, ayudando a bajar al peli-negro que estaba consternado, la imagen mental que le provoco el médico lo había agitado, era horrible descubrir que poco a poco se estaba volviendo un pervertido, por causa de su esposo.

—Algo que se me olvidaba, al ser hombre puede que la gestación provoque que su esposo tenga un mayor apetito sexual, así que es completamente natural si él tiene ese tipo de deseos, dijo dirigiéndose al Hokage.

—Madara respiro más aliviado como siempre todo era culpa de Hashirama por dejarlo en ese estado… solo que ese brillo en los ojos de su esposo le causaba cierta intranquilidad, por suerte para ambos (el médico y Madara) lo que hubiera tenido en mente, lo reservo para sí mismo cuando salieron del consultorio se dirigieron nuevamente a su casa, deteniéndose en el mercado para comprar los dangos recubiertos de miel que fueron olvidados en el ajetreo del día, y cumplir así con el antojo del ninja embarazado, al llegar a la puerta de la casa ambos se retiraron uno para cumplir sus obligaciones y el otro para descansar.

El peli-negro leía con interés unos rollos para convocar al Kyubi, parecía un enorme trabajo y las cantidades de chakra para hacerlo bastante grande, igualmente el carácter impredecible de la bestia lo volvía bastante peligroso, no se preocupaba mucho por ello después de todo contaba con el Sharingan pero en su estado no podía ponerse a experimentar y no quería decirle a su esposo que había conseguido los pergaminos, con todo lo fuerte y poderoso que era el dios Ninja en su opinión adolecía de un grave defecto, su idealismo le impedía ver que los demás no pensarían como él, negándose a ver las capas más oscuras de todo, su anhelo de paz se vería enfrentado con la ambición de otros clanes, o sus anhelos de poder, su esposo era un soñador optimista Tobirama, un cínico realista y él un… agresivo pesimista.

Suspiro haciendo desaparecer los rollos, no podía hacer nada por ahora por más que ansiaba proteger el sueño del hombre que lo amaba, tal vez había una forma de convencer al zorro de cooperar, sin necesidad de un jinjuruki o de forzarlo, según entendió en los pergaminos el mayor deseo de los biju era recorrer el mundo sin ser molestados, algo difícil en esas formas monstruosas, tal vez si encontraba una alternativa a eso el zorro se quedaría voluntariamente en la aldea, protegiéndola, miro por la ventana hacia el jardín, quedándose pensativo pasaría mucho antes de que pudiera poner en práctica esa idea.

—No deberías quedarte abstraído por tanto tiempo, te hacen victima de los depredadores fuertes como yo—dijo una voz rodeando su vientre con sus brazos y besando su cuello.

—Tú no eres un depredador gran tonto, solo un pervertido—sonriendo cuando sintió el aura depresiva que rápidamente envolvió el lugar.

—Y yo que creí que te había tomado por sorpresa.

—No puedes, tu presencia te delata eres demasiado gentil, la atmosfera se vuelve cálida cuando estás aquí.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¡Oye no es un cumplido!

—Pero no puedes negar que te encanta mi… calidez.

El peli-negro se puso rojo, ante el comentario de doble sentido, tratando de empujarlo con sus manos hasta que toco los pectorales de su esposo y maldijo, el hombre estaba en lo correcto se había descuidado tanto que su esposo se había ya desnudado y él ni se dio cuenta siquiera de cuando había entrado, exasperado miro al hombre arrepintiéndose de inmediato, había escuchado que las mujeres perdían su autoestima durante el embarazo al no sentirse deseadas eso no sucedía en su caso la prueba irrefutable estaba delante de él…demasiado enhiesta y orgullosa para ignorarla.

—No podemos hacer nada lo sabes.

—Pero me permitió, usar mi boca.

— ¡Que te propones hacer pervertido!

—Besarte hasta que quedes dormido ¡No es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho! A mí también se me vino esa idea a la cabeza, pero no quiero arriesgarlos a ninguno de los tres, eres como el fuego la emoción puede ser demasiado para ti.

El peli-negro no podía decir si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado ante el hecho, pero por orgullo respondió—No sé de qué hablas… ¿Y tú que harás… con eso?

—Puedo arreglármelas solo, no es algo que no haya hecho antes— Madara sintió un poco de culpa por el estado en que estaba su esposo, pero no quería hacer nada fue un día agotador emocionalmente…y sin embargo dejarlo en esa situación no le gustaba, observo como el hombre empezó a desvestirlo cariñosamente, siempre estaba confundido en porque lo trataba tan amorosamente, cuando nunca nadie lo habían hechos antes, siempre se espero que fuera el guerrero el líder… ser el amante nunca estuvo en sus planes…era algo nuevo ,soltó un gemido cuando el peli-castaño coloco un beso en la cara interna de sus muslos, la idea del médico ya no parecía tan mala ¿De todos modos quién podía jactarse de tener al dios de los ninjas de rodillas frente a él, a punto de demostrarle su amor?

—Mentiroso dijiste que no ibas a hacer nada—murmuro a media voz.

—Pensaba cumplirlo, pero esta parte tuya esta rogando desesperadamente por atención y me resulta placentero el cumplir todos los antojos de mi esposo embarazado—susurro con ternura el peli-castaño, haciendo que el peli-negro maldijera a su cuñado por estar casi siempre en lo cierto.

Soltó un grito cuando sintió la dureza de su entrepierna, tragado por el calor húmedo de la boca de su esposo, la lengua tocando los puntos más sensibles mientras unas manos fuertes y poderosas acariciaban con suavidad sus caderas, enredo sus manos en el cabellos liso y sedoso mientras éste besaba y lamía su virilidad, antes de darse cuenta su pasión se había derramado en su totalidad en el interior de la garganta de su conyugue, el cual se marcho con una sonrisa mientras el caí de espaldas cansado, trato de acomodarse para dormir mejor cuando después de un rato lo sintió acurrucarse a su lado abrazándolo con ternura, toda la majestad del momento se perdió cuando su conyugue, el hombre conocido como "el dios de los ninjas" el Hokage de Konohama le hizo la pregunta más insólita de todas.

—Madara cariño.

—Hmn.

— ¿Sabías que los cerdos a medio morir, huelen a mono?

El ninja se volteo mirando con una expresión de ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Al hombre con el que se había casado, antes de decidir que no quería saber de dónde había venido esa pregunta, le respondió.

—Hashirama.

— ¿Si?

—Mañana te acompañare a hacer el recorrido por la aldea, trabajas demasiado estas empezando a tener alucinaciones olfativas.

— ¿Alucinaciones…olfativas?… ¡Oh! ¡No es lo que crees, lo que pasa...!

—Hashirama ya duérmete.

— ¡Déjame explicarte, primero!

—Escúchame, te duermes o te duermo tú escoges—el Hokage asintió esperando poder explicarle todo a su hermoso pero beligerante y embarazado compañero, al día siguiente.

**Notas finales:**

Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas gracias!


	4. Emboscadas y discusiones

Oficialmente odiaba su vida, quien haya dicho que el embarazo es una de las experiencias más maravillosas y gratificantes de la vida, seguramente fue un hombre…uno que no tuvo que lidiar con los pies adoloridos e inflamados una vejiga hinchada y los calores sofocantes, que lo obligaban a dormir como dios lo trajo al mundo porque no aguantaba tener ningún tipo de ropa encima…por no añadir que existía una parte de su anatomía que no había podido ver las últimas dos semanas a causa de su esférico y voluminoso vientre y ni que decir de los bebes que escogieron ocupar como campo de entrenamiento sus órganos internos, los niños ( a estas alturas estaba seguro que eran varones, por lo inquietos) se movían continuamente.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, dejaban de hacerlo, cuando un ilusionado Hashirama ponía las manos en su vientre ansioso por sentir moverse a los pequeños, tal parecía que tanto el contactó como la voz cariñosa del gigante amable calmaba a las criaturas por nacer, es por eso que estaba aquí sentado en la oficina del Hokage sintiéndose increíblemente ridículo ocupando el sillón que su esposo había hecho crecer de la nada con solo juntar sus manos, teniendo que soportar la mirada escéptica de Tobirama que le pasaba unos papeles a su esposo que masajeaba como si fuera la tarea más excitante del mundo los pies del peli-negro, mientras los tenía en su regazo, si esto le parecía extraño a los ninjas de élite que protegían a su líder nunca mencionaron nada al respecto, tal vez tenía que ver el hecho que ninguno quería conocer la bola de fuego masiva, que el belicoso y embarazado guerrero invento en uno de sus arranques de furia hormonal, el bosque aún no se había recuperado de la ultima y había sido ocupado como huerta de cultivo para los alimentos de la aldea.

—Se que estas muy cómodo ¿Pero podrías por favor darle un vistazo a estos papeles? Hay tres clanes más que quieren unirse y quiero que leas con detenimiento sus habilidades para saber si pueden serle útiles a la aldea.

—Sabes que puedes admitir a quien consideres conveniente, eres mi hermano y confió plenamente en ti, no entiendo porque me pides que los revise.

—Porque eres el Hokage y es tu deber—replico el albino exasperado—tienes que saber que clanes componen tu aldea, así como sus habilidades especiales.

— ¿Entonces podrías leerlos por favor? Como podrás notar estoy un poco ocupado aquí.

—Soy tu hermano, no tu secretaría—suspiró el peliblanco antes de empezar a leer—El primero son los Nara, su habilidad especial es un jutsu de sombras que pueden detener por un tiempo a sus oponentes o obligarlos a realizas los mismos movimientos como un espejo, pero son increíblemente perezosos parecen necesitar una mano especialmente dura, también da la impresión que están siempre aburridos, por supuesto espero que sea debido a que posean una gran inteligencia y no que son estúpidos.

—Un jutsu de mediano alcance, sus habilidades en el cuerpo a cuerpo deben ser muy malas ¿Qué opinas Madara?

—No los he visto a diferencia de Tobirama, me inclinaría a pensar que son promedio, o mediocres de ser malas, ese clan no existiría.

—El segundo son los Yamanaka, estos me parecen más útiles pueden leer la mente y obtener información de clanes rivales con su jutsu de posesión…

— ¿Pero?

—Es una habilidad con muchos inconvenientes su oponente o victima debe estar quieto, alguien tiene que cuidar el cuerpo que abandonan y si el hospedero muere mientras ellos están dentro del cuerpo.

—Déjame adivinar ellos lo hacen también.

—Sí, el tercero son los Akimishi, nada más lejos de eso que ellos, pueden agrandar su cuerpo a voluntad, ya sea todo o determinadas partes...

—¿Solo eso?—presiono él peli-café.

—Tienen una circunferencia extremadamente amplia son bastante…robustos.

—O sea son un montón de gordos—exclamo el peli-negro suspirando— pero sospecho que tiene que ver con su jutsu de agrandamiento, de ser admitidos, causaran un gran problema si empiezan a escasear los suministros alimenticios, Tobirama no puede hacer llover siempre que hay un sequía, o Hashirama hacer crecer las cosechas a mayor velocidad.

El albino hizo una mueca, el Uchiha tenía cierta extraña forma de exponer sus ideas siempre burlándose, lo que era bastante desagradable—Aunque tus sugerencias me parecen dignas de un análisis, los dejaremos para después, por ahora concentrémonos en la información de los clanes.

—Pruébalos.

—Ya lo hice por separado son bastante deplorables, el jefe de los Nara solo se sentó en el suelo y dijo que no pensaba pelear contra alguien más fuerte, que era problemático y una pérdida de energía, los Yamanaka lo sorprendí muy rápido pero considero su admisión la más segura, los Akimishi son buenos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, lastimosamente cuando se trata de técnicas superiores pierden esa ventaja.

El Hokage se quedo pensativo antes de decir— ¿Tú juegas mucho shogi no es así? Prueba la inteligencia de los Nara con eso, si son tan haraganes como dices dudo que quieran hacer ningún esfuerzo físico, pero tal vez no se opongan a realizar un esfuerzo mental, mientras no sepan que los están probando harán cualquier cosa.

—Te llama la atención que no hayan querido pelear con tu hermano no es así Hashirama—pregunto el peli-negro.

—Ellos sabían que tenían la batalla perdida de antemano, por lo que pienso que pueden ser muy inteligentes…genios perezosos si quieres ponerlo así.

— Júntalos.

—Que quieres decir hermano en ley—pregunto el albino simulando ignorancia.

—La regla más básica de la guerra, un clan poderoso no necesita ayuda se basta por sí mismo, pero uno débil, necesita otros igual de débiles, para hacerse más fuerte, y las habilidades de estos tres parecen complementarse bien.

— ¿Los piensas destinar al espionaje y la infiltración?

—Lo mismo que tú no te hagas el tonto, no hubiera dicho ese "por separado" sino hubieras considerado que podrían trabajar bien en unidad, pero tu jamás admites nada con lo que no puedas obtener mayor ventaja, se puede saber que no nos has mencionado…hermano.

Sonriendo con sorna el aludido respondió—simplemente que los Nara son famosos por cuidar unos hermosos y gigantescos ciervos cuyos cuernos, son ingredientes muy preciados para medicamentos y que los Yamanaka tienen una habilidad muy grande para cuidar plantas raras, pero eso no tiene que ver con sus habilidades en batalla.

— ¡Comprendo tu punto de vista hermano! ¡Estoy seguro que será de un gran beneficio para la aldea contar con medicinas a su alcance y siempre que necesite! ¡No te encanta la noticia Madara, la aldea se está volviendo cada vez más grande y prospera estamos a punto de ver hechos realidad nuestros sueños!—exclamo el peli-café lleno de entusiasmo.

—Siento cortar tu arrebato de alegría, pero me parece que falta mucho para eso, hay mucho que hacer antes de poder afirmar eso, por no hablar de los clanes a los que tenemos que enfrentarnos.

— ¡Por dios Madara, eres peor dando ánimos que poniendo nombres! Ni siquiera te esforzaste cuando llamaste a la aldea Konohama, creo que yo voy a tener que ponerle el nombre a nuestros hijos—exclamo el Hokage deprimiéndose.

— ¿¡Que se supone que quieres decir?! ¡¿Y porque sigues deprimiéndote con tanta facilidad?! ¡Eso te hace perder la poca dignidad que aparentas!

—Debo estar de acuerdo con mi hermano en ley en ese punto, pero Madara debo pedirte que te calmes no es bueno para los bebes que te exaltes demasiado.

—El pelinegro hizo un gesto desdeñoso antes de preguntar—hablando de clanes ¿Cómo están los Hatake? aparte de casi extintos por supuesto.

— ¡Madara eso que dices es desagradable! Exclamo el Hokage escandalizado, haciendo caso omiso a los espavientos de su hermano, Tobirama respondió.

—Están bien… relativamente, los colocamos dentro de la aldea, es una lástima que de un clan de cincuenta personas se viera reducido a una anciana invalida y dos niños pequeños sin relaciones de sangre.

—La guerra es así, los débiles mueren y solo los fuertes prevalecen.

—Eso es lo que tú yo y Tobirama tratamos de cambiar, vamos hacer un lugar donde los niños puedan crecer, jugar y aprender a ser ninjas, en el cual nadie tenga que ver morir a su hermano, un mundo en el que todos vivamos en paz—dijo el mayor de los Senju mientras seguía frotando los pies del embarazado.

El pelinegro y el albino intercambiaron miradas, era un sueño demasiado idílico, extremadamente irreal pero ambos tratarían de que se volviera verdadero en la medida de lo posible, por amor al hombre grande y fuerte físicamente, pero a veces tan inocente como un niño.

Con un suspiro el embarazado quito sus pies del regazo de su esposo, estaba disfrutando demasiado las atenciones y mimos del otro hombre, con cierta dificultad se levanto del sofá ayudado por su esposo, tomando la decisión de ir a entrenar a escondidas de su cónyuge, se estaba volviendo blando, cosa que no pensaba permitir el único inconveniente es que tanto éste como su cuñado, estaban paranoicos con su seguridad lo mismo podía decir de Izuna y de su clan, todos los Uchiha parecían tener grandes expectativas colocadas sobre los hombros de unas criaturas que ni siquiera habían nacido, cosa que lo disgustaba ¿Por qué colocar duras expectativas sobre otros, en lugar de fortalecerse ellos mismos? Ese era el camino que él y su hermano menor habían recorrido, llegando al punto que cualquiera de los dos podría ser considerado aptos para ser el líder del clan, retirando la mano que tan amorosamente sostenía el Hokage volviéndose hacia él.

—Voy a caminar un rato, no quiero que me sigas o que mandes a Tobirama o a cualquier ninja de elite, puedo cuidarme bien a mi mismo…y voy a estar con mi hermano así que no es necesario—diciéndole esto cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando al Hokage estupefacto, después de ver desaparecer a su compañero por la puerta miro a su hermano y le pregunto verdaderamente contrariado.

— ¿Me puedes decir que rayos paso aquí? Hace apenas un segundo estábamos bien, ahora se fue como si estuviera enfadado ¿Dije algo que lo molestara?

— ¿Cambios humor tal vez? –Aventuro a decir el albino mientras revisaba unos papeles, y se sentaba en la banca que hace unos momentos dejara su cuñado, mirando la ansiedad reflejada en los ojos del líder de la aldea le comento—mira no te preocupes, en su estado no puede ir lejos así que no creo que suceda algo peligroso, además dijo que iba a estar con su hermano, el chico no permitirá que le pase nada a su hermano mayor.

—No estoy seguro ¿Es Madara sabes? Tiene una habilidad para llamar a los problemas, sorprendente.

—Esa es tu habilidad no la suya, la de él es la obtener enemigos a diestra y siniestra, por ese endemoniado temperamento suyo…sin embargo tienes razón, saca ese orbe que tan amablemente te proporcionaron los Sarutobi y vigílalo, en sus condiciones si es atacado no podrá defenderse.

Sin perder tiempo, el peli-castaño, busco la esfera de cristal hallándola (después de buscarla por un largo rato) debajo de un montón de papeles sin revisar, observo la bola soltando una maldición que sobresalto al albino, quien alarmado se levanto para ver que sucedía, cuando miro dentro de ella se golpeo la frente, mencionando algo sobre los Uchiha y su maldito orgullo, escribió una nota se la entrego a uno de los ninjas qué custodiaban la torre de Hokage ordenado que se la entregaran sin dilación en el complejo Uchiha, expresamente en las manos de Tajima o Izuna Uchiha, estaba seguro que esos dos eran los únicos a los que el terco de su cuñado escucharía sin poner mucha resistencia, sintió el aura asesina de su hermano hacer temblar la torre, no pensaba intervenir en la discusión de pareja, era hora que el pelinegro comprendiera cuan nervioso se sentía Hashirama por sus seguridad y la de sus hijos no nacidos.

Por su parte el pelinegro había llegado, a su destino el lugar escogido estaba fuera de los límites de la población, se puso a meditar cual sería su método de entrenamiento, no podía practicar taijutsu ni genjutsu, pero podía emplear algunas técnicas ninja y de control básico, no estaban de más, por otra parte era lo único que podía hacer ya que no podía tener ninguno de sus kunai o shuriken con él, aunque en su opinión personal casi lo consideraba una afrenta a su destreza como ninja, no creía ser tan torpe para empalarse por accidente con sus propias armas, también estaban algunas de las técnicas de los Uzumaki, que tan amablemente le mostro Mito…pero lastimaba a su orgullo masculino incluso la idea de practicarlas, fueron muy agradables de ver y no le cabía ninguna duda el enorme respeto que merecía el poder decapitar un oponente, mientras este estaba distraído por el baile artístico…pero simplemente no era lo suyo, nueve veces diez lo primero que hacia un enemigo al verlo, era una de dos, o salir corriendo, o tratar de atravesarlo con un kunai lo más rápido posible.

¡Ah, pero el funjitsu era otra cosa diferente! La princesa le estaba enseñando algunas técnicas de sellado, las suyas eran buenas pero lejos de la destreza y conocimiento que tenían los habitantes del país del remolino, por lo que aprendía con avidez, aunque tuvo que conformarse con realizar algunos de nivel medio o bajo, debido a que su estado y falta de shakra no le permitían hacer las de nivel más avanzado, por lo que hasta que pudiera ejecutarlas debía procurar mantenerse en forma, era una lástima que no pudiera estudiar hoy funjitsu con la pelirroja…pero la mujer Inuzuka lo ponía nervioso, no la hija, la madre, tenía la impresión que disimuladamente le había preguntado por el tamaño del órgano viril de su esposo, personalmente no sabía cómo interpretar ese " ¿Y el Hokage es tan imponente y poderoso en la intimidad con en el campo de batalla?" que le lanzo.

Tratando de limpiar su cabeza de los inquietantes pensamientos miro el rio no era profundo así que podría practicar caminar sobre el agua…o practicar tiro al blanco con bolas de fuego…si eso sonaba más tentador, después de escoger un blanco paso los siguiente 15 minutos acertando una tras otra sobre la roca, que lucía lo certero de su puntería, por un momento considero hacer algo de entrenamiento físico cuando sintió la presencia de una firma de shakra, que le resultaba desconocida, cerró los ojos y fingió ignorancia podía sentir cinco en total, nada bueno dado su estado, su mano se deslizo a su espalda hacía su abanico que siempre tenía la precaución de llevar ¡Pero dios como deseaba tener su guadaña con él! Con todo y las estúpidas burlas de su esposo de que parecía un dios de la muerte…en realidad siempre le pareció halagadora esa comparación.

Uno de los ninjas salió de su escondite, enfrentándose a él de inmediato, sin nada que los identificara era imposible adivinar a que clan o aldea pertenecían, permaneció en silencio mirando de soslayo al hombre que tenía una (a su modo de ver) repugnante sonrisa, el cual se dirigió a él con altanería, evidentemente menospreciando a su enemigo por su condición.

—Hemos venido aquí en busca de un enemigo fuerte, pero tal parece que no hemos corrido con suerte y en cambio nos hemos encontrado con una mujer y para colmo embarazada ¿Que dices preciosa? Si vienes, con nosotros sin oponer resistencia, prometemos no hacerte daño ni a ti ni al bebes que esperas—Madara empezó a temblar de ira, el ninja enemigo creyendo que era de miedo, sonrió con suficiencia antes de añadir—no tienes porque tener miedo, como te dije no te aremos daño si cooperas te doy mi palabra.

— ¿Miedo? Creo que tienes tu ego demasiado en alto, jamás le temería a una basura insignificante como tú—la voz de Madara los confundió, cuando este se volteo y los vio de frente, las sonrisas de todos los hombres se tornaron verdaderamente repulsivas, era su oportunidad para ganar gran prestigio entre sus compañeros, su objetivo era atrapar a uno de los ninjas que tuvieran un poderoso limite de línea sucesoria para volverlos propiedad de la aldea recién formada de la roca, pero si sus informes eran correctos (y estaban seguros de ello) frente a ellos estaba el líder de uno de los clanes más fuertes de la aldea de la Hoja, totalmente indefenso y venía de regalo con la línea de sangre del poderoso "Dios de los ninja" y la suya propia, tan pronto los niños nacieran, obligarían al padre a llevar la simiente de los mejores guerreros de Iwa el Sharingan le pertenecería a la aldea de la roca, aun si no fuera quien pensaban, el hombre definitivamente era un Uchiha, ésta era una oportunidad de oro y no pensaban desperdiciarla.

Todos los hombres saltaron de su escondite para rodear al hombre embarazado, que ya estaba listo para la lucha los músculos tensos a la espera de cualquier movimiento por parte de sus enemigos cuando dos de ellos se lanzaron al ataque, con un solo y rápido movimiento agito el abanico de guerra lazándolos lejos girando para que este le sirviera como escudo para detener el kunai que iba dirigido a sus piernas, los ninjas de la roca lo miraron furiosos no era lógico que alguien en su estado fuera tan fuerte, necesitarían los refuerzos que habían traído para dominar al guerrero, incapaz de contenerse uno de los ninjas de dirigió con profundo desprecio al líder de los Uchiha, pero en cuanto se lanzo al ataque cayó al suelo como si una mano gigante le hubiera dado un golpe dos guerreros más salieron del subsuelo, donde se habían ocultado para atacar por sorpresa al peli-negro, gritando desesperados y tratarse de quitarse de encima lo que parecían insectos, una voz monótona casi aburrida atrajo la atención de todos que miraron al hombre envuelto en un capullo como de mariposa y que los observaba fijamente, el cual les decía en un lenguaje casi críptico.

—Demostrar tanta ferocidad y salvajismo para atacar a alguien que está esperando… no es digno de los hombres hasta las bestias son mejores, los insectos cuidan a sus reinas cuando están a punto de poner sus huevos, no tratan de matarla.

— ¿Quien se supone que eres para decirnos eso, tú…bicho raro?

—Los hombres definen raro, lo que no concuerda con lo común o lo que acostumbran a ver y no tienen deseos de entenderlo, son tan discriminadores…— luego se dirigió al embarazado—por mi parte los Abúrame, conocemos lo que es para un hombre estar esperando una vida, poniendo a cambio en riesgo la suya, la naturaleza siempre busca el camino para conservar las especies…solo que a veces conlleva más peligros del que cabía esperar.

Madara enarco una ceja ate lo dicho por el desconocido, viéndolo con cierto interés pregunto— ¿Se supone, entonces que por eso has interferido en mi batalla, por mi supuesta debilidad?

—Para que un hombre lleve un hijo, necesita ser fuerte más fuerte de lo normal, la palabra debilidad no es aplicable, intervine para impedir que no causaran complicaciones en él embarazo, es cuestionable que ninjas ataquen a alguien ésta en una situación tan delicada, no es honorable.

—En la guerra la mayoría de las veces no hay honor—exclamo el cuervo dándole un golpe con el abanico a uno de los hombres que se había lanzado al ataque mientras hablaban.

—Pero hay reglas incuestionables, es evidente que estos oponentes no las siguen…tal parece que no soy solo yo el que opina eso, los que se dirigen hacia acá deben considerar lo mismo en especial la presencia asesina de innegable poder que se acerca, el árbol vibra con especial inquietud…nunca espere tal fuerza… ¿Su consorte?—Pregunto el Ninja saltando del árbol, mientras advertía a dos ninjas caer carbonizados y los restantes ser atrapados entre unas enormes manos de madera que fueron tragadas por la tierra, escuchándose unos escalofriantes gritos subterráneos unos segundos después.

Izuna y Hashirama miraron furioso los cadáveres a sus pies, sin embargo el que estaba más profundamente irritado era el Hokage, su esposo, su muy embarazado esposo, puso en riesgo tanto su vida como la de sus bebes, quien sabe porque estúpidas razones, haciendo caso omiso a los presentes cargo al estilo nupcial a su descarriado y belicoso compañero, llevándolo más rápido de lo que se presentó hacia la aldea específicamente a la casa del doctor, ignorando las amenazas de su pareja y sin notar al hombre de anteojos que lo observaba todo en silencio.

El joven Uchiha trato de ir detrás de su hermano y el esposo de éste, siendo detenido por el agarre fuerte de Tobirama que lo tomo por el hombro y le dijo.

—Es mejor que no te entrometas es una pelea de pareja, solo he visto a mi hermano tan molesto una vez…cuando mi padre trato de ordenarle que matara a Madara y lo golpeo por no acceder a ello.

— ¿Porque consintieron entonces a casarse con uno de nosotros? Debieron saber que era una trampa, nuestros clanes se han odiado siempre.

—Porque el idiota de mí hermano, no quería desperdiciar cualquier oportunidad para hacer un tratado de paz y acabar con tantas muertes, aún si fuera falsa…supongo que somos afortunados que la novia haya sido Madara, por alguna razón que desconozco Hashirama lo ama profundamente, me arriesgo a pensar que lo hizo desde la primera vez que lo vio.

El jovencito miro donde el Senju se había marchado, tenía sentimientos encontrados ante la idea de que éste estuviera enamorado de su hermano, por lo que, disgustado expreso—Pues no esperen que estemos agradecidos por ello, debido a ese matrimonio se enteraron del secreto que tan celosamente guardamos los Uchiha, quienes hemos conseguido un montón de problemas a cambio—inspiro profundamente antes de añadir con enojo— ¡No podrías decirle a tus hombres que dejen en paz a mi clan! ¡Estamos cansados de que nos vean mientras entrenamos, o que nos intercepten para darnos algunas flores o invitarnos a comer, ni siquiera podemos defendernos por el tratado de paz! ¡Ha algunos de mis hombres ya les dé un poco de vergüenza quitarse las camisas por la forma en que los ven!

El albino trato de entender ese cometario ¿Sus hombres se estaban comportando como si fueran algún tipo de escalofriantes acosadores? Exasperado se pregunto a si mismo porque su concuño no podía solicitar de manera gentil la intervención en el caso, solo quería que el niño comprendiera que él cabeza dura de su hermano mayor cuidaría bien de Madara, nunca le paso por la cabeza que los varones de su clan se estaban comportando como idiotas —Creo que exageras, todos somos hombres y tenemos lo mismo, les falta algo en el área frontal para llamar tanto la atención de ellos.

—Por lo visto no se han enterado porque los siguen molestando—comento con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

—Mira veré que puedo hacer, para que sean un poco más discretos en sus acciones pero no sobre dimensiones las cosas, no es como que tú hubieras recibido flores o hayan intentado robarte un beso.

El chico le lanzo una mirada fría antes de marcharse, haciendo que Tobirama lanzara una maldición por supuesto debió suponerlo, tanto Izuna como su hermano eran los jóvenes más hermosos entre los Uchiha (aunque le costaba admitirlo) el hermano menor era incluso más atractivo por la delicadeza de sus rasgos y el carácter menos agresivo, tosió ante lo impropio de pensamiento, no era de extrañar que el muchacho estuviera tan irritable, decidiendo arreglar el problema más tarde, volvió su atención hacía el hombre del clan Abúrame, después de ver su ataque de limite de línea sucesoria, pensó que podría volverse un miembro muy prometedor para la aldea.

Entre tanto el médico Hyuga auscultaba a su paciente, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa la llegada imprevista de un Hokage furioso cargando a su esposo, había hecho retirarse a un muy irritante y especialmente molesto cliente perteneciente a la rama principal, por lo que estaba agradecido con la pareja, después de terminar dijo.

—Como les dije en la consulta anterior, su estado de salud es bueno y los bebes lo están haciendo bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, le preparare algunos medicamentos que deberá tomar para complementar la alimentación hay una ligera anemia, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado es entendible, los dejare solos mientras lo hago.

El galeno se retiro rápidamente, adivinando que los cónyuges querrían conversar… a gritos el peli-castaño contempló airado a su esposo e incapaz de calmarse le pregunto.

— ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? ¡Salir de los perímetros de la aldea en tu estado! Pudieron hacerle algo a ti o a los bebes ¡Te imaginas lo angustiado que estaba al darme cuenta que te estaban atacando!

El peli-negro apretó los puños no le gustaba que lo regañaran…está bien tal vez fue un poco irresponsable, pero no fue a propósito irritado exclamo — ¿Me preguntas porque? ¡Porque soy un guerrero, soy el líder de mi clan! ¡Fui entrenado para ser duro fuerte y letal! ¡El mayor de los hijos de mi padre! ¡No una delicada princesa! ¡Me estoy ablandando mi cuerpo no puede darse el lujo de perder condición física! ¡Crees que nuestros enemigos se quedaran de brazos cruzados, mientras yo paso sin moverme todo este tiempo! ¡Tus sueños de paz no se harán solos, mientras estoy sentado cómodamente en un sillón sintiéndome inútil, mientras otros arriesgan su vida!...dime ¿Sabes lo que es para un ninja orgulloso como yo, estar quieto en un sitio mientras otros cuidad de mi? Yo que desde pequeño fui educado para proteger y defender a mi clan.

El hombre se acerco a Madara abrazándolo fuertemente y le pregunto— ¿Y tienes idea de lo que pasamos tu hermano y yo? Cuando te vimos rodeado de enemigos, con tu avanzado estado de gestación ¿Crees que si te hubiera pasado algo, podríamos estar tranquilos…que yo podría vivir sin ti, después de tenerte? Comprendo lo que expones ¿Pero no opinas que vale la pena perder unos meses, en virtud de lo que tenemos… por tu seguridad y la de nuestros bebes?... ¿Por mí?

El cuervo suspiro sentándose en la cama—Eres un maldito manipulador ¿Lo sabías?

—Y amas cada minuto, no puedes negarlo, prometo que después de que nazcan los pequeños yo entrenare contigo, recuperaras tu fuerza rápidamente…podremos volver a empezar nuestra luna de miel donde la dejamos.

—Olvida lo que dije, no solo eres un manipulador eres un pervertido, ya vayámonos, a propósito bonita técnica la de las manos de la muerte ¿Es nueva? Nunca la vi antes—dijo el peli-negro mientras se dirigía a la puerta, arrancando una gran sonrisa al Hokage, al parecer la apreciación de su madre era cierta, un buen dialogo era la mejor manera de que su esposo cooperará, estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando lo vio voltearse congelándose en su sitio cuando escucho—Por cierto si vuelves a cargarme como si fuera una chica o al estilo nupcial, juro que te atravesaré con mi Kunai—el peli-cafe suspiro…bueno por lo menos funcionaba en parte.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y revisiones, me alegra y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo el ****recibirlos, aunque no pueda contestarlos con un PM muchas gracias.**


	5. Resolviendo problemas

La paz tan deseada entre los clanes, el crecimiento de la aldea, que los niños pequeños no tuvieran que ir a peligrosas misiones donde tuvieran que arriesgar su vida, el orfanato construido por la agradable pelirroja, el cual administraba ella misma, la adición de nuevos miembros, tener un bello esposo que estuviera a punto de darle hermosos hijos… todo se olvido en el minuto que al pasar la puerta de su habitación descubrió a Madara acariciando perezosamente un gato, qué trataba de tocar sus labios con su nariz, fue una molestia que el médico Hyuga, prohibiera a su esposo usar el Sharingan con frecuencia, sino se daría cuanta que lo que estaba en su regazo no era un inocente minino, sino un vil demonio pervertido que le gustaba los embarazados de una forma perversa, o por lo menos eso pensaba el Senju.

El ninja que aparentaba ser un felino al sentir el chakra asesino de Hashirama se escapo de inmediato, dejando a un Hokage furioso y vengativo a sus espaldas, el cual estaba cavilando quién sería el que estaba escondido bajo ese disfraz, sino se equivocaba el hombre era del clan Sarutobi, probablemente el sobrino del ninja que usaba la ilusión de convertirse en gato, ya había atrapado al joven mirando a su esposo de manera sospechosa, cuando precedían el consejo militar la última vez que fueron, según se acordaba cuando el chico le fue presentado el apellido de la familia era Tora, fue cuando un idea llego a su mente, el rey del país del fuego había expresado interés en tomar a Konohama como parte de su poderío militar y por supuesto se necesitaría un ninja que protegiera a la familia real, su misión duraría mucho tiempo quizás por generaciones, habían discutido a quien enviar, teniendo en cuenta que era a una misión a largo plazo.

Sonrió sádicamente ya había encontrado el ninja perfecto para ello, la reina del país de fuego amaba con locura los gatos ¿Qué mejor forma de protegerlos, que enviar un ninja bajo ese disfraz? Discutiría la idea con Tobirama el cual estaba seguro, no tendría objeción alguna, el chico no estaba casado así que no dejaría nadie atrás, además si sus suposiciones eran ciertas el padre del muchacho tampoco reclamaría, teniendo éste que cuidar de su hija viuda y sus tres nietos, el sueldo por esta misión de suma importancia les vendría bien ¿Además que mayor honor para un ninja que proteger al rey y su familia?

El peli-negro miro a su esposo, que parecía tener una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, la verdad le gustaba bastante parecía cruel, se pregunto quién era el pobre idiota que habría molestado tanto al hombre generalmente dulce, bonachón e infantil, para despertar ese lado desconocido en él, pero a pesar de todo lo sensual que parecía, resultaba un poco escalofriante, por lo que sin dudarlo le comento.

—No conocía, ese lado de ti, luces como un verdadero guerrero, sediento de sangre, pero a pesar de que pareces llamativo no deberías hacerlo frente a tu esposo con ocho meses de embarazo, hazlo cuando nazcan los bebes, necesito ejercicio.

—Así que te gusta esta expresión, la hare más a menudo cuando estemos solos, te aseguro haremos mucho ejercicio.

Madara tardo unos segundos, para entender el significado oculto en el tono insinuante de su esposo, abriendo sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir.

—¡Me refería a entrenamiento, que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en $#%€ #$% # eres un maldito pervertido! ¡ Necesito recuperar mi condición física, estoy hastiado de estar quieto sin ir a misiones, necesito pelear disfrutar del fragor de la batalla! Desearía…desearía ir al baño sin ayuda—murmuro el peli-negro intentando incorporarse del sillón, siendo ayudado de inmediato por Hashirama.

Luchando con la profunda incomodidad Madara trato de hacer a lo que había venido, pero le resultaba imposible, nunca pudo ir al baño con alguna persona cerca como se supone que podría con un hombre pegado a sus espaldas.

—Deberías olvidar esos temores subjetivos Madara, creí que después de un mes estarías acostumbrado.

—No hay forma de que pudiera acostumbrarme a esto ¿Y porque no sientes asco?

—Porque es una parte de ti, además la he tenido en mi boca ¿Porque debería sentir repulsión por tenerla en mi mano?

No pudiendo encontrar ninguna replica a eso el peli-negro siguió esforzándose, después de un rato logro su objetivo respirando con alivio, apoyándose ligeramente en su esposo a estas alturas estaba seguro del amor del Senju, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo aun en estas cosas tan privadas y vergonzosas, debía estar muy enamorado de él… y era correspondido, no es que lo admitiría jamás, quería hacer algo por su esposo pero aun no sabía cómo corresponder a sus cuidados, una pregunta casual hecha por éste lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Es gato que tenías en el regazo, viene a visitarte a menudo?

—No mucho, solo se presenta cuando estoy solo o con tu mamá, nunca entra cuando ve a mi madre o a mi hermano, por lo que pensé si no era un espía de una nación enemiga, descarte la idea porque no creo que alguien fuera tan estúpido para espiar al esposo del Hokage.

— ¿Te molestaría, si se lo regalo a la reina del país del fuego, como muestra de buena voluntad?

—No veo porque, el gato no es mío, además no tendré tiempo de cuidar una mascota cuando nazcan los bebes, probablemente la señora del país del fuego lo tendrá gordo y feliz, además que vivirá una larga vida.

— ¿Pero, porque me haces esas preguntas, no tendrás celos de un gato verdad?

—Simplemente quería tener tu aprobación, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Madara miro con recelo a su marido había algo que le ocultaba y quería saber que era, hasta que recordó algo que lo intrigaba desde la noche anterior.

—Oye Hashirama ¿Sabes que tienen planeado hacer nuestras madres y Mito? Se supone que van venir mañana en la tarde y se ven sospechosamente emocionadas.

—No sé, ningún hombre en su sano juicio, se enfrenta ante un montón de mujeres que tienen ese brillo demencial en los ojos ¿No te dijeron de que se trataba?

—No y es lo que me da escalofríos.

—El único consejo que puedo darte es que te prepares para lo peor, creo que una mujer del clan Inuzuka les metió alguna idea en la cabeza.

—No podrías detener esta locura se supone que eres el Hokage.

—Yo seré el Hokage, pero dos de ellas son nuestras madres, simplemente no hay forma de ganar… ¿No quieres darte un baño?—comento el Senju cambiando de tema—Sentirás menos calor y te relajaras.

—En verdad me gustaría mucho, aunque no sé porque disfrutas tanto el ayudarme, pensé que ya te habrías cansado teniendo en cuenta, que has tenido que hacerlo por más de un mes.

—Porque me gusta cuidar de ti y esta es la oportunidad de hacerlo sin que protestes…demasiado.

— ¡¿Ha que te refieres con eso, Senju?!

—Que eres tan fuerte e independiente, que me da tristeza no poder mimarte como quiero.

— Lo dices solo para contentarme, pero lo aceptare por esta vez, me siento demasiado cansado para discutir contigo.

El peli-castaño sonrió suavemente mientras lo ayudaba a desnudarse para tomar el baño, disfrutaba ese tipo de interacciones con su esposo, sobre todo porque no podía tocarlo como en verdad deseaba, lo cual era una tortura teniendo en cuenta que a causa del calor el peli-negro no podía soportar llevar nada puesto mientras dormía.

Completamente relajado y sintiéndose fresco el cuervo se acostó ayudado por su esposo, que empezó a colocar suaves besos en su abdomen, subiendo lentamente hacia su pecho, el cuello y los labios que quedaron atrapados en un beso dulce pero apasionado, el embarazado dejo continuar el beso durante un rato más, interrumpiéndolo luego de un lapso de tiempo muy largo para decirle.

—Deja no podemos hacerlo, solo estas haciéndote daño.

—No puedo evitarlo te ves tan sensual así Madara, tu vientre hinchado con mis hijos acostado en mi cama desnudo, hermoso y vulnerable…me vuelve loco verte así, no sabe lo que me produces.

—Tal vez no, pero eso no cambia el estado en que estoy y que el embarazo está muy adelantado, y me cuesta más moverme ¿Cómo es que las mujeres pueden pasar por esto? Es muy difícil y aburrido, no puedo luchar y me siento inútil.

—Yo veo algo positivo en todo eso.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es? porque yo no lo sé.

—Que ahora los dos dormimos sin ropa y así es más fácil admirar lo atractivo que eres.

—…... ¿Sabes qué Hashirama?

— ¿Qué?

—Puedes empezar a %$#&% &# $ a ti mismo ¡Pervertido!

En un cuarto aledaño, Tobirama tapo sus oídos, habían quitado la puerta doble creada por su hermano conforme avanzaba el embarazo de su cuñado para acudir de inmediato a socorrerlo cuando se acercara el momento del alumbramiento…pero estaba considerando seriamente en decirle al peli-castaño que la levantara de nuevo, no deseaba escuchar lo que sucedía en la recamara del matrimonio, en otra parte de la mansión Senju Butsuma opinaba lo mismo, se quedo viendo a su esposa cuando esta dijo muy contenta.

— ¿Escuchaste? Nuestro hijo en ley siempre esta rebosante de energía, nuestros nietos nacerán sanos y fuertes me causa una gran alegría que el destino le haya proporcionado un buen esposo a mi hijo.

—Es un guerrero poderoso y sus pulmones también lo son sin lugar a dudas, aunque sus ideas son bastante…particulares, creo que me estoy volviendo viejo, nunca espere ver jutsus de batalla ser ocupados de esa forma, debo decir que gracias a los Akimishi el terreno quedo bastante plano es fácil transitar por las calles y los edificios van a tener un cimiento muy firme…aunque no estoy seguro si se está desquitando por el incidente con su gran bola de fuego y la forma en que lidio mi hijo con la situación.

—Sus razones son un misterio, pero sin lugar a dudas funcionan y nunca he visto a nuestro hijo tan feliz…me refiero a que lo es verdaderamente.

—Se a lo que te refieres, Tajima y yo somos viejos perros de guerra, demasiado atrapados en antiguos odios y rencores, los jóvenes y sus sueños han demostrado que nuestros tiempos quedaron atrás.

—La experiencia que hemos adquirido en la vida, es lo que podemos brindarles a nuestros jóvenes y vale más que el oro.

—Me pregunto porque no había notado antes que eras tan sabia, creo que la guerra y la muerte no me permitía ver más allá de mis narices, ahora sé de donde heredo nuestro hijo su idealismo.

—No es sabiduría es egoísmo, la guerra me quito un hijo, la paz me trajo dos, no quiero perderlos.

—No creo que los pierdas, si Hashirama y Madara siguen juntos por el camino que han escogido vencerán todas las dificultades y sus deseos se cumplirán, aunque ellos no vivan para verlos…hasta sus continuas discusiones son una muestra de amor ya no duran tanto como antes.

La esposa de Butsuma asintió, se notaba que esos dos se amaban, solo que la forma de demostrarlo de su hijo en ley era poco convencional, mientras el peli-negro se encontraba recostado en el pecho del peli –castaño tratando de responder la pregunta que éste le había soltado repentinamente mientras discutían.

— ¿Mi sueño?

—Sí, se que compartimos el mismo él de fundar Konohama, pero debes tener uno en especial, yo tengo el mío y ya se cumplió.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuál es? Ya que no es esta aldea.

—Lo tengo en estos momentos en mis brazos, llevando a mis hijos en su interior.

—Hashirama.

— ¿Sí?

—Eres un tonto cursi, deja de decir cosas vergonzosas.

—Confiesa que te gusto de esa forma.

—¡Nunca!—exclamo el hombre embarazado ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas permaneció en silencio por un tiempo antes de añadir—…Quisiera un mundo sin guerras donde todos fueran felices, sin dolor o sufrimientos donde se comprendieran el uno al otro… es estúpido lo sé, porque amo pelear, pero no me gusta ver morir a los que quiero—Levanto la vista solo para descubrir que su esposo se había dormido, considero la opción de golpearlo o dejarlo dormir optando por esta última, si lo pensaba bien era mejor que el hombre no se enterara de un sueño tan estúpido cerró los ojos y se durmiéndose al poco rato en cuanto lo hizo el peli-castaño abrió los ojos y murmuro mientras acariciaba el pelo de su esposo.

—Es una hermosa utopía tal vez en un futuro pueda ser.

Al día siguiente el Hokage ejercía sus funciones, observando con una sonrisa risueña a los ancianos de varios clanes que venían a quejarse de algo, le resultaba enormemente cómico como estos de vez en cuando fijaban su vista en el cactus espinoso que lanzaba púas a la menor provocación, en el cual se había convertido su esposo… bueno no exactamente el hombre se veía hermoso costado en el sofá cama pero su estado de ánimo era todo lo contrario y se reflejaba en los ojos que tenían un brillo asesino, Yamanaka, Akimishi, Abúrame, Nara y los Sarutobi no parecían tener ningún problema con ejercer sus "misiones alternas" es más los niños parecían divertidos ejerciendo algunas de ellas…aunque aun era un problema el hecho de que cuando los mandaban a buscar fruta la mayoría terminaba en sus estómagos y no en los canastos, los más confiables eran el par de niños Hatake y los Uchiha siempre entregaban sus canastos llenos, los menos confiables fue una verdadera sorpresa al principio creyeron que serían los Akimishi pero al final resultaron ser los Sarutobi los pequeños eran como monos, recolectaban a una velocidad increíble… pero como tales lo mordían todo… hablando de eso miro divertido la manzana que le dio el pequeño Hiruzen, estaba mordida en un lado.

—Señor Hokage lamento interrumpirlo, pero creo que debe concentrase en lo que le hemos dicho.

El Hokage fijo su atención en su dolor de cabeza actual los Hyuga, eran ninjas poderosos dignos de ser respetados…pero tanto o más arrogantes inclusive que los Uchiha parecía que todas la disposiciones que tomaron para el bienestar de la aldea parecían ofenderles, tanto él como Madara opinaban que era un desperdicio que la rama secundaria del clan se desaprovechara en volverse esclavos sirvientes y guardianes de la rama principal, por lo que planeaban darles la opción de volverse médicos ninja, después de todo el Hyuga que atendía al peli-negro había demostrado ser uno excelente, más pendiente de cuidar a sus pacientes que preocuparse a que clan pertenecían.

Razón por lo que su belicoso consorte trato de negociar (entiéndase intimidar) al padre de Mito Uzumaki para que los Hyuga no pudieran obtener un sello especial en el que estaban muy interesados, en realidad el hombre entendió el modo de pensar de su esposo, a pesar de que sus palabras no pudieron ser más contundentes, claras…o más ofensivas, sin embargo su estado parecía atenuar cualquier furia que sus interlocutores pudieran sentir…después de todo nadie acepta como si nada el que le dijeran "¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que quieren anciano? No puedes darle el sello de pájaro enjaulado a esos viejos Hyuga, lo usaran para volver prisioneros a los otros miembros de su clan, solo quieren mantener su poder a cualquier costo, aun al de esclavizar a su propia gente, no son dignos de poseer ese jutsu" el hombre solo había sonreído antes de despedirlo.

al parecer al líder del clan Uzumaki no le molestaba el fuego de su cónyuge lo que fue un alivio, y al final la explosión de carácter Uchiha había resultado, cuando le pregunto el porqué no se ofendió, le respondió "¿Has visto a una mujer Uzumaki embarazada? Te aseguro todo hombre lo único que desea en ese momento es correr por su vida, lo más factible es sonreír cuando están en ese estado y cumplir sus deseos…creo que tu esposo es más razonable" el resultado final fue que los Hyuga no obtuvieron el tan ansiado sello…razón por la cual estaban delante de él, suspiro antes de fijar su atención en los hombre jóvenes frente a él, en especial el pequeño el niño miraba con prepotencia a su pareja, solo puso pensar "dios tan chico y ya está torcido". En virtud de mantener la paz opto por ignorar ese detalle y hacerse el desentendido, con una gran sonrisa pregunto alegremente.

— ¿Ha que se debe su repentina pero agradable visita? Pensé que todas las inquietudes sobre lo que debíamos hacer se habían aclarado en la reunión anterior.

El primero en responder fue el líder del clan Nara que como quien no quiere la cosa comento.

—Solo me preguntaba señor Hokage, si podría ayudarnos a construir la viviendas en la aldea, sus jutsu sería muy útil necesitamos madera y cortar los árboles grandes que la rodean y protegen nos pareció muy imprudente, nuestro ciervos se han acomodado en un lugar en especial y no queremos perturbarlos, por otra parte algunos grandes edificios necesitan ser construidos con rapidez y no hay forma más rápida de hacerlo.

Hashirama contuvo una risa ante la mirada escéptica que intercambiaron su esposo y Tobirama, los tres habían captado las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esas astutas palabras…Los Nara no querían trabajar, por otra parte el Hokage pensaba que no era mala idea dejarlos salirse con la suya, estaba aburrido y a estas alturas cualquier excusa era buena para salir de la oficina, la última ronda que hizo por el poblado fue muy entretenida.

Los Uchiha utilizando el pretexto que era para entrenar y aligerar la construcción en el complejo donde residirían habían atravesado cortado y quemado todo pobre matorral que creciera en y a los alrededores de donde se iban a levantar los edificios (personalmente sospechaba que era una forma para desalentar a los hombres de otros clanes que estaban viendo para que no siguieran molestando…un poco desalentador que tuviera el efecto contrario, ya que todos decidieron entrenar más duro después de esa demostración de fuerza)luego varios Akimishi se hicieron gigantes y empezaron a saltar por el lugar apisonando bien el terreno…fue una lástima que ya no pudieron seguir ocupando ese método, las quejas por temblores enviados por los pobladores a la oficina del Hokage fueron muchas, así que se decidió que mejor utilizaran la técnica de rodar igual de efectiva…pero aun se preguntaba como los Uchihas lograban parecer tan serios dignos y feroces pese a haber quedado esparcidos por el suelo luego de un salto especialmente fuerte del líder del clan de la mariposa, eso era algo que les envidiaba.

Por su parte los Hyuga miraron con desprecio a Los Nara, en su opinión discutir la intromisión del esposo del Hokage en las cosas de su clan al respecto era más importante, el líder pensaba reprenderlos cuando noto erguirse de su posición en el sofá al hombre aunque imperceptible para otros ojos podía darse cuenta que estaba disgustado, por supuesto los clanes menores tenían qué ser puestos en cintura, por cosas como estas es que estos tenían que conocer su lugar, con aire de superioridad escucho lo que tenía que decir el peli-negro.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la obligación del Hokage, Nara?

— Proteger a la aldea y sus habitantes, es el hombre que dirige y se preocupa por el bienestar de su pueblo, a si como el ninja más fuerte y que nos representante ante el gobernador del país del fuego, a la vez que la ultima fuerza ultima fuerza de defensa contra un enemigo poderoso

—Si entiendes todo eso entonces, me sorprende que quieras que mi esposo desperdicie su energía construyendo edificios, si somos atacados la aldea caerá aun antes de siquiera haber empezado, debido a que sus guerreros más poderosos carecen de chakra , solo hemos utilizado las habilidades de los clanes de esta forma porque nuestra aldea está comenzando y para facilitar la transición de modo más fácil, no para tener a un montón de parásitos inservibles, que se dedican a disfrutar del esfuerzo de los demás.

El peli-café se froto la frente ¿Por qué su conyugue no podía ser un poco más sutil en la forma en que decía las cosas? Además su excusa de para escaparse de la oficina estaba desapareciendo, con cada palabra que salía de su boca, así que trato de tranquilizarlo.

—Cálmate Madara no necesitas exaltarte, la idea no es tan mala.

—Déjame continuar ¡Esto no se trata sobre estúpidos idealismos, es sobre supervivencia! —El mayor de los Senju miro desesperanzado a su hermano menor, que le hizo la indicación de que se callara y escuchara, asintió y miro a su pareja, que continuo de esta manera—¿Creen que reportara algún beneficio para Konohama, que los ninjas de elite se dediquen a hacer cosas tan triviales? Los civiles han venido en grandes cantidades en busca de protección, de las continúas guerras es por eso que he…hemos optado, en utilizar nuestras habilidades para brindarles un lugar donde vivir y con las condiciones necesarias en el menor tiempo posible, al igual que a los clanes que se han unido a Konohama, pero hay una verdad que nosotros conocemos muy bien y los aldeanos fingen desconocer, los ninjas están destinados a morir sobre todo en estos tiempos peligrosos donde ni siquiera los niños están a salvo, no es prudente hacerlos dependientes de nuestros jutsus, para cosas tan simples como cultivar o construir sus casas, son ellos con su propio esfuerzo quienes deben hacerlo, solo los usamos por esta vez como una opción temporal para facilitar las cosas, nada más, no estamos creando un motón de indigentes o inútiles, incapaces de valerse por sí mismos.

—Lo que quiso decir mi esposo— intervino el Hokage de inmediato—es que no está bien que las personas dependan tanto de nosotros y nuestras habilidades, todos debemos ayudarnos como hermanos que somos, haciendo nuestro papeles dentro de la aldea para volverla vibrante y prospera y el único modo de hacerlo es aportar nuestro granito de arena ya que cada uno de nuestros trabajos aun el que parece, más insignificante es muy importante para la aldea.

—Entiendo sobremanera el modo de pensar, pero me sigue pareciendo que su ayuda podría ser muy útil, ya que no para todos los edificios, para el hospital sería prudente tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible, su ayuda para construirlo sería muy invaluable señor Hokage.

— ¿No será porque es uno de los trabajos que tienen asignados Nara?— Lo miro escéptico el pelinegro.

—No, aunque sería menos problemático y aburrido si el Hokage lo construyera en su totalidad, obedece a otras razones, usted señor Madara va a dar a luz dentro de poco y se por las medidas de seguridad que noto alrededor de la aldea, que temen que ocurra un ataque durante ese importante acontecimiento, lo que es muy probable por lo que representan esos niños que usted espera, me parece que si el hospital estuviera listo, podría ocuparse como una mampara para ocultar el verdadero lugar donde se produciría el alumbramiento, el cual sería en un lugar que solo su esposo y los ninjas de confianza conocieran, me parece que eso proporcionaría el tiempo necesario para poner a salvo a los pequeños y que el Hokage defendiera la aldea sin ninguna preocupación .

Los dos Senju y el Uchiha intercambiaron miradas, era como habían sospechado en un principio perezosos pero inteligentes, el peli-negro se debatía en sonar enojado divertido por la astuta replica, que tocaba el punto que más preocupaba a su esposo actualmente al final opto por ambas cosas.

—Brillante explicación, en verdad son genios, me acaban de dar una fabulosa idea mi esposo ayudara en la construcción, pero igualmente lo harán sus esposas, me parece que las opiniones femeninas vendrían muy bien, después de todo el hospital es para ellas también ¿No les parece?

El hombre palideció, su mujer lo obligaría trabajar hasta el cansancio, es más de solo imaginárselo ya se sentía agotado, el Hyuga movió la cabeza disgustado perder el tiempo en una tontería como esa, por lo menos se entero de algo interesante, la razón por la que se oponía el esposo del Hokage a que el consejo civil se compusiera de más de 7 personas y que pudieran opinar sobre los asuntos militares, tenía sentido los pobladores tenían memoria selectiva y no les importaba que otros dieran su vida por ellos, mientras no los afectara directamente solo estorbarían en las decisiones del consejo, le concedería ese punto al Uchiha, sin embargo no podía permitir que interviniera en las disposiciones que tomaba su clan con respecto a sus miembros, era su deber mantener su línea de sangre a cualquier costo es lo que le estaba enseñando a su hijo, pero el hombre había intervenido cuando estaba tratando de negociar con el Uzumaki, el sello del pájaro enjaulado un atrevimiento en su opinión, pero que se podía esperar, en estos momentos el líder del clan más feroz después de los Senju estaba reducido a un hombre que llevaba la simiente de otro, no mejor que una mujer embarazada en estos momentos, fijo su vista en el Hokage e interpuso su reclamo.

—Lo que yo vengo a exponer es de índole menos trivial señor Hokage, cuando nos unimos a la aldea usted acordó que nadie podría intervenir en las decisiones de los lideres de cada clan, pero al parecer alguien no estaba informado de esa resolución e se inmiscuyó en un asunto importante que solo compete a los miembros de mi clan, vengo a solicitar que se le impida volver a entrometerse, debemos proteger nuestra línea de sangre e interferir con los métodos que empleamos, no cumple con lo pactado, creo que el responsable comprenderá nuestra molestia, que no dudamos sentiría la misma si un clan ajeno al propio interfiriera con sus decisiones.

Madara soltó un gruñido, lo comprendía muy bien cortaría la cabeza de quien se entrometiera en las decisiones de su clan, ellos mismos no eran perfectos, demasiado arrogantes y orgullosos por, su línea de sangre, esta había vuelto demasiado dependientes del Sharingan a algunos de sus miembros algo que estaba tratando de solucionar, pero los viejos obstinados de su consejo de ancianos se negaban a escucharlo, pero bien que todos ellos estaban dispuestos a aprovechar su situación para obtener algún beneficio para los Uchiha, solo los más jóvenes, entre ellos su hermano, estaban dispuestos a entrenar más allá de sus límites para no depender tanto de su doujutsu.

Pero había una gran diferencia aquí mientras el Sharingan era un habilidad rara que pocos miembros de su clan obtenían y solo mediante ciertos sacrificios de su parte, los Hyuga nacían con el byakugan completamente desarrollado listo para usar con el debido entrenamiento incluso desde que eran muy pequeños, limitar a los nacidos con ese talento a ser nada más que esclavos de las ramas "superiores" era un desperdicio, serían más útiles si les brindaran otra opción, el médico que atendía su embarazo así lo había demostrado, pero estaba el hecho que no podían enemistarse con los Hyuga eran miembros muy importantes de Konohama y después de los Uchiha y los Senju los que le brindaban más prestigio a la aldea en formación, los Uzumaki también tenían representación en la aldea esos maestros de fuinjutsu eran temibles por su larga longevidad y porque algunos de ellos eran monstruos de chakra, inspiro profundamente tratando de pensar que diría, cuando escucho hablar a su esposo Hashirama tenía lengua de plata para voltear todo a su todo a su favor, sin que su víctima se diera cuenta, maldito manipulador descarado.

—Por supuesto que comprendemos su situación y estamos de acuerdo con sus preocupaciones, pero la aldea necesita desesperadamente de todos sus habitantes, y siendo los del bouke parte importante de ella, pensábamos utilizar sus habilidades para brindarle un mayor bienestar, el nuevo hospital del que hablaron los Nara, necesitara médicos , enfermeras y enfermeros, yo soy el único en mi clan que tiene habilidades curativas, porque si somos sinceros mi hermano aquí presente, si se le presentara alguien con una cortada en el dedo éste podría morir desangrado a los pocos minutos.

—Sí vuelve a recriminarme ese error sin importancia.

—Hermano a ese hombre lo había picado una abeja y tú querías amputarle la mano.

—Teníamos prisa y el lanzaba uso gritos como si lo hubieran envenenado.

—Dejemos eso para más tarde ¿quieres? Como seguía diciendo—exclamo dirigiéndose al hombre ligeramente pálido en frente de él, mientras el cuervo en el sofá agradecía al cielo por su auto control y la cara inexpresiva o estaría riéndose a carcajadas, Tobirama no acostumbraba a mentir o bromear, pero sabía cuando inclinar más la cosas a favor de su hermano, sobre todo con el aire serio que jamás perdía, en resumidas cuentas un hipócrita de primera— como Hokage no puedo estar atendiendo a los heridos, pero unos médicos bien preparados y bendecidos con el byakugan, reportarían increíbles beneficios a los heridos que regresaran del campo de batalla estabilizando sus redes de chakra o inmovilizándolos por un corto tiempo para que no se hicieran más daño, por otra parte su clan no sentiría su pérdida, el bouke no es tan poderoso como el souke y de seguro no son tan buenos guerreros, pero los que quisieran se podrían unir a la rama medica y brindarle un mayor prestigio al clan, algo que no podrían lograr como meros sirvientes o guarda-espaldas y los que no les guste esta opción podrán seguir sirviéndoles fielmente como siempre—finalizo el peli-castaño con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasaría con los que quisieran unirse a la rama medica seguirían bajo dominio del clan Hyuga?

—Es indiscutible que como médicos pasarían a ser subordinados al Hokage y libre de de las restricciones de los clanes porque tienen que atender a múltiples individuos de diversos clanes y estaría bajo supervisión expresa del director asignado.

—No me parece bien nuestra línea de sangre podría perderse, si alguno del suque comete la tontería de fijarse en el miembro de un clan inferior, no estamos dispuestos a permitirlo ellos no tienen el mismo sentido del orgullo que nosotros.

—… ¿Y si pudieran como regla que todo niño que nazca con el byakugan, pertenece automáticamente al clan Hyuga y según las habilidades demostradas, ustedes decidirán si se le permitirá pertenecer a la rama principal a la inferior o volverse medico? Creo que eso resolvería muchos problemas.

El Hyuga se quedo callado, se levanto en silencio y se inclino ante el Hokage— Le solicito permiso para retirarme, le presentare su proposición al consejo de ancianos, le informare de la decisión que tomen.

—Como deseen solo le pediré que le exponga que es por el bien de la aldea y para evitar conflictos futuros—el hombre asintió cuando los representantes de los clanes se habían marchado, Madara agarro un cojín y se lo lanzo a la cara éste lo atrapo en el aire y lo coloco en su espalda dejándose caer en el sillón.

— ¡Por dios nunca tuve que inventar tantas mentiras en toda mi vida!...Siento lo de que dije hermano pero la situación lo ameritaba.

—No es de importancia, después de todo es cierto que no tengo habilidades curativas además logramos nuestro objetivo ¿No? Por otra parte resolviste mejor la situación, de lo que lo habría hecho otro… ¿sabes que no debes manejar shuriken o kunais en tu estado verdad?—Pregunto el albino esquivando el cuchillo que iba directo a su rostro.

— ¡Te juro Tobirama solo espera que me pueda mover con libertad!

—Y estarás muy ocupando cambiando pañales y manteniendo a distancia a tu esposo para que no te haga otros bebes, para que quieras vengarte de mí.

—Eres más tonto de lo que pareces ¿cuando algo me ha detenido para tomar venganza?

—…Nunca pero lo que expuse es un hecho, no eres tan diplomático como mi hermano, solo los hubieras enfadado, por lo menos ahora pensaran en la posibilidad de soltar el amarre restrictivo sobre los miembros secundarios de su clan.

—Tan embustero querrás decir "no sentirán su pérdida el bouke no es tan poderosos como el souke, ni tan buenos guerreros" los hiciste ver como un puñado de niños de pecho.

— ¿Qué hubieras dicho tu? Se trataba de conseguir su aprobación, son nuestros hermanos decirles que tienen que obedecerme porque soy el Hokage, no hubiera servido de nada.

—…Supongo que tienes razón, tal vez lo que yo les hubiera dicho los hubiera enfadado, a los tontos no les gusta que les digan que lo son.

—Por otra parte reconoce que sería un poco hipócrita, hay un montón de cabezas huecas también entre los Uchiha, el menospreciar a los quienes no lograron despertar el Sharingan no los llevara a ninguna parte, no pueden confiar plenamente en esos ojos según lo que pude entender de su estructura, el cerebro sangra la primera vez que lo despiertan y sucede lo mismo cada vez que lo ocupan, es como estar induciéndose voluntariamente un montón de pequeños derrames cerebrales, cuyos daños se van acumulando poco apoco ¿Y se supone que quieres despertar el mangekyu? Los derrames cerebrales serán más severos y quedarías ciego al pasar una cantidad tan intensa de chakra a través de las redes de los ojos quemaría estas, por no decir que la acumulación de sangre buscaría la salida más cercana creando la impresión de que lloran sangre, o mencionar el daño cerebral afectaría directamente a las zonas que controlan la ira, ya que el poder de estos esta entrelazado directamente con las emociones, su continuo uso puede conducir a la locura.

—Veo que has estudiado detenidamente el cuerpo que te proporcionamos.

—Sabes que lo he tratado con el debido respeto, tus hombres estuvieron presentes para asegurarse de que no me robara los ojos.

—Que seas mi cuñado, no significa que no tengamos recelos es nuestro doujutsu no lo compartiremos con nadie.

—Yo tampoco quiero adquirir algo tan peligroso, quiero mantener mi cordura gracias.

—Emociones intensas ¿He? Se supone que para despertarlo se debe matar al mejor amigo, siempre he pensado que es solo un simple ejemplo, probablemente es la manera más fácil de producir el estado emocional que nuble todos los demás sentidos.

— ¿Odiándose a sí mismos y cayendo en la insania mental? Bonito ejemplo, solo hay dos emociones, suficientemente fuertes el amor o el odio, ustedes sienten intensamente el amor, tal vez incluso más que nosotros, cuando despertaste tu Sharingan ¿Que es lo quería en ese momento, matar a mi hermano?

—Solo quería proteger a Izuna no pensaba en otra cosa.

—Bueno ahí tienes, para despertar el Sharingan debes estar dispuesto a dar la vida por alguien que amas, si no puedes hacer ese sacrificio no se despierta, no es extraño que no todos lo tengan, no muchos sacrificarían su vida por alguien más.

— ¿Espera quieren decir que desperdicie todos estos años alejado de Madara creyendo que él me odiaba cuando lo que pasaba es que amaba a su hermanito y quería protegerlo?

—Y ahí tienes al tonto que cayó rendido por ti desde la primera vez que se vieron, debes agradecer a tu padre que no se le ocurrió esa estúpida idea del matrimonio antes, no me agrada la idea de dos niños haciendo cosas reservadas para los adultos.

— ¡Oye me pones como si fuera un pervertido! Yo no le hubiera puesto un dedo encima a mi esposo, hasta que llegara a la madurez.

—Por favor todos sabemos que siempre fuiste muy precoz.

Una gran bola de fuego, que choco contra la pared de la oficina la cual tuvo que ser esquivada y apagada por el albino con unos de sus jutsu de agua, fue la repuesta del cuervo por la broma de mal gusto, dos minutos más tarde una flamante y nueva pared de madera se alzaba en el lugar de la que se quemo, mientras el embarazado miraba contrariado la gran cantidad de plantas a su alrededor.

—Ahora me explico porque tienes esta gran cantidad de macetas ¿Acaso piensas que voy a prenderle fuego a tu oficina cada vez que me enfurezca?

—... ¿Puedo darte una respuesta que no te enfade?

La cólera del peli-negro estaba a punto de estallar nuevamente cuando la llegada de su madre en ley lo contuvo, ella se veía muy emocionada lo que le hizo recordar que justo hoy debía ir a la fiesta organizada por las mujeres, pensando que prefería enfrentarse a un batallón de mil hombres solo, a estar en una habitación con un montón locas se apoyo resignadamente en el brazo de su esposo, para que lo guiara al lugar donde se celebraba el acontecimiento.


End file.
